Cyprus
by AudreyCullen10
Summary: Bella decided to exit the dating pool when her lifestyle made her objectified by men. She was fine with her decision to remain single because she never felt lonely. Can the beautiful man that she met in Pike Place accept her without judgement or is he just like all of the other guys in Seattle that she's dated?
1. Perusing Pike Place

Ladies and Gentlemen, step right up! It's story time!

**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer owns all of Twilight, I'm just living in a fantasy world.

* * *

One of the things I loved the most about Seattle in the springtime was the Pike Place Farmers Market. It was open all year long for tourists looking to shop but in the spring everything woke up with the first harvests on the season. The flowers were new, the fruit was ripe and there was something satisfying about knowing that the freshness was consistent.

I browsed some of my regular stalls that were open all year, as well as the seasonal ones that were setting up now that it was mid-April. My mind was already thinking about the different dishes I could make now that I had a full selection of fresh food that was now available to me. I loved cooking, especially when I knew where the ingredients came from.

"Hi, Linda."

"Bella. Hello dear. How can I help you today?" Linda worked at one of the vegetable stalls that were open all year and since I was a loyal customer, I usually got special deals and gossip about other sellers.

"I don't know, I have to make a dessert. My mom wants me to send her something but she doesn't know what. I'm just looking for some inspiration."

"One of the fruit orchards set up last week; they have some pretty nice peaches and apricots."

I could make Renée some apricot tarts or a peach cake, or both. Nothing too fancy, just something, anything that she could brag to her baseball wife friends about. I was always 'her daughter, the chef'. Every time I went to visit her I tried to talk about anything but my job, I didn't want to inform my mom's friends that I wasn't a real chef while they were enjoying my braised lamb or a souffle.

We chatted for a while and I thanked Linda as I paid for some asparagus and tomatoes then went to look for the fruit stall that she told me about. Some sellers had out flowers so the air was lightly perfumed and brought springtime into the North Arcade. I stopped to buy some lilies for my apartment but I was having a hard time deciding between the yellow ones or the pink. I was so focused on the flowers that a voice behind me made me jump.

"A woman as beautiful as you needs roses." The voice was so smooth and velvety, I gasped. Whoever was behind me managed to turn me on as well as scare the hell out of me.

"Excuse me?" I furrowed my brow and turned to see a beautiful man, probably the most beautiful man I'd ever seen, a beautiful man smirking at me like I was the last steak on a grill.

"I said roses. Someone as lovely as you doesn't need to be wasting their time with lilies when there are roses available."

"I like lilies."

"And I like beautiful women."

I narrowed my eyes at the beautiful man, who was also a bit persistent. "Okay, I see that we both have different interests."

I shook my head and turned to walk away and he quickly cut me off. "I also like buying roses for beautiful women," he stated matter-of-factly as his smirk turned into a wide grin. His teeth were white and straight… and maybe even a bit dangerous looking.

"Let me buy you some roses."

"No thanks, I don't care for them much," I said tightly as I raised my eyebrows.

"I've never met a woman who didn't like roses."

"And since we don't know each I guess that statement will remain true."

I tried to cross his path but he blocked me, again. "Edward. My name is Edward."

And then he smiled, again, like I had said something amusing!

"Okay."

"Your name is 'Okay'? How unconventional."

I rolled my eyes and huffed. I just wanted some flowers but it seemed that Beautiful Man was not only persistent but he was cheesy. I grabbed a bouquet of lilies, disregarding the color and walked to pay for them, finally able to bypass Beautiful Man Edward.

"Please, let me pay for those."

"You only buy roses. No thanks."

"I guess there's a first time for anything." I handed the vender cash but Beautiful Man put his hand on top of hers just as she took the money, and reached into his back pocket and pulled out a leather wallet. I took a moment to look fully and Beautiful Man and everything about him screamed 'flawless'. He had on deep navy slacks and matching jacket with a white button-up shirt on under it. His hair, vibrant and bronzed, looked like it was styled by a woman in the throes of passion the night before. I briefly wondered if his back and broad shoulders, which I imagined were toned and just as attractive as his front, had scratch marks across it to prove my theory. His eyes were a deep green that reminded me of the forest behind my dad's house in Forks. I had no idea what could be hidden in them; another warning sign that I should keep away from him. Beautiful Man's jaw and high cheek bones looked like they were sculpted from marble and only highlighted what was undoubtedly the most perfect face that DNA had ever created. Everything about Beautiful Man was either polished or perfect; he was walking, talking, genetic sex. The fact that I was only in an oversized grey knitted sweater, black tights and some old, brown Doc Martens must've made an amusing scene any passerby.

The vender, a woman in her mid-30s, looked like she was having trouble comprehending words while his hand on top of hers. She was a hot sputtering mess, much to Beautiful Man's amusement. At last I knew I wasn't the only one roused by his appeal.

He removed his hand and requested that she use his credit card, a black and silver American Express. She nodded and somehow, in her daze, managed to run the card.

"I believe this belongs to you, Okay." Beautiful Man stated, as he handed me my cash back. I snatched my money and put it in the tip jar; the vender was still staring at Beautiful Man and paid me no mind.

I turned on my heel and stalked off towards the bridge that connected to the Main Arcade building, where most of my favorite fruit vendors were. If I hadn't been caught up at the flower stand I probably would have picked out my fruit and been on my way to my car in the parking garage. I thought I'd gotten rid of the beautiful man but seconds later he was strolling next to me.

"Have dinner with me, beautiful."

I stopped, faced him, and firmly responded. This was his whole reason for harassing me. "No."

"No?"

"No." I said again with a hint of finality.

"Well, why not?" He didn't sound irritated, but intrigued. He was used to getting his way.

"You're quite pompous and I've remained unaffected by your wiles this entire unpleasant encounter. I neither desire nor delight in the thought of spending an evening with someone who obviously believes their omnipotent. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some shopping I need to get done. I suggest that you take your head out of your ass. It's very unbecoming. Goodbye." I tilted my head after my declaration and was prepared to walk away again.

"Okay."

"Okay?" I'd won? I won!... I won?

"Okay… Until the next time I see you." And with that Beautiful Man walked away and left me standing in the middle of Pike Place, confused and a little less than victorious.

I stood there and watched him walk away, toward the Post Alley exit; he didn't even look back at me. I was sure he knew I was still looking at him, though. It took me a minute to finally regain my composure and head to where I should've been; the fact that I was stuck in a stupor angered me a little. Who did he think he was? Most guys can't take a hint but even after I blatantly told Beautiful Man that I wasn't interested, he decided to take on what he thought was a challenge. Nobody won when Bella Swan made up her mind, that much I did know. _I hope someone bumps into him and he falls onto that gross gum wall._

Picking out the fruit calmed me down a bit, food did that. I picked up a few more things that looked good and was finally on my way out of the market. I sighed in relief when I reached my truck unaccosted.

I pulled into my apartment community in West Seattle, and grabbed my purchases once I was parked in the spot closest to the stairs that led to my apartment. One of that perks of my work schedule was that I could come and go during the day as I pleased without having to worry about a parking space once I got home. It was just after before noon so I'd be alone for a few hours. I worked last night and stayed awake so that I could go to Pike Place early in the morning. I was exhausted and all I wanted to do was sleep for a few hours. I didn't have to go to the club tonight but I had to stay on my schedule or else working was going to rough. After putting away my groceries, and lilies, which happened to be white, sadly, I undressed and dreamt about the forests behind my dad's house.

~oOo~

"And then he paid for my flowers!" Angela laughed as I told her about my morning in Pike Place. I still didn't see what was so funny about my encounter with Beautiful Man but she did.

"You're the only person I know that would be offended by a hot guy buying you flowers, B. if I were you I would've jumped his bones the second I saw that he was interested. Lord knows you need it" I didn't find anything funny about that last statement and Angela ducked when I threw a roll at her.

'Seriously, Bella, I don't see why the hell you refuse to date." We'd had this conversation at least a dozen times in the last year alone.

"Because I work at –"

"Who cares where you work?!"

"The guys that I've have the luck of going out with. They all think I have all kinds of freaky sex stories and some of them have the audacity to tell me how into role play and threesomes they are! I've never even had a threesome! Being single is comfortable so why date when I know what to expect from the jerks that ask me out?"

"Because you need to be sexed, badly. Hearing you moaning on the nights you don't work would be more entertaining if someone else joined you." That time the roll I threw hit its target.

"I'll have you know that my sex life is just fine and none of your business. When was the last time you had a gentleman caller?"

"Between my master's program and interning I have no time to meet people. If I was having sex and dating it would be at one of those places, and that, my dear, isn't kosher in my book. But you, I don't get why you keep yourself from having fun. You've been blessed with some awesome terrain, my friend, why can't you let some dashing fellow maneuver your twists and turns?"

I rolled my eyes. "I get attached too easily. I have no suitable prospects, Ang."

"Well," Angela sighed, "if you're destined to this life of singality, I'd be more than happy to hire you as an in-house chef when I become a world-renowned doctor. This food is awesome!"

The spring salad that I'd made with the asparagus and tomato I'd gotten earlier was ok. I wanted to make a cold pasta salad but didn't have time to let it sit so I just added some mozzarella, a few herbs and made a light vinaigrette. I had enough leftovers to add pasta to it for later though, so it wasn't a complete loss. I always kept some kind of marinated meat in the fridge, so I threw some steaks on our grill on the patio and baked some potatoes in the oven. Like I said, the meal was just ok, far from my best. Angela went from living with her parents, to living in a dorm her whole undergrad life to living with me as soon as she started her graduate program and never had to worry about cooking. If I used a store-bought sauce to make a meal she'd be grateful.

"Speaking of successful futures, Bella, what are you going to do as far as long-term careers? Have you thought about going back to school?"

This was everyone's second favorite talking point when it came to my life. Everyone wanted to know what I was doing with my future.

"You have a degree in business and went to a major culinary school! You should be dominating the country's most difficult food critics and you've made the authoritative decision not to. Were in our twenties now and everything is fine and dandy but what happens in five or ten years, or when you want to get married and have kids? Are you still just gonna be content with working the night shift?"

"I went to culinary school but I didn't graduate, so it's basically the equivalent of taking a cooking class at a community college. You already know that I know that what I'm doing isn't permanent Angela. I'm not stupid; I'll figure things when that time comes, alright." I sighed resignedly.

"Community college my ass, you rock in the kitchen, you have a gift and should be sharing it with the world. I don't want to see you get caught up in life, B. Yeah, working at that club looks like fun and god knows that you make good money. You pay most of the bills and rent and do all the cooking here and don't even bat an eyelash. I'd never be able to afford to live here if it weren't for you. You're the best money saver I've ever met and my mom is an accountant."

Our apartment was simple and the rent wasn't that high. We lived in a nice complex in an accessible area that wasn't too far away from downtown. There were two good-sized bedrooms and two bathrooms and I didn't really care about the rent because I had the slightly bigger room that had the in-suite bath. If I lived downtown I'd probably pay what our normal rent and have to live in a place that wasn't as big or as nice as where we were. Angela was a neat freak and managed to keep everything tidy even though everything outside of our bedrooms was a weird mix of both of our tastes. She was a great roommate even if she felt like she was getting over on me.

"I just don't want you to make a decision and then feel like you're too old to do something. You deserve more than what you're selling yourself, B."

Angela could see that I really had nothing more to say and smiled at me sympathetically. One of the best and worst things about living with your closest friend was that if there was a disagreement you knew who won and when to just end it. We finished eating in silence and then Angela had some research to do and headed into her room for the night. I knew she wasn't trying to make me feel bad by bringing up career options, but that didn't mean that I wasn't thinking about every other conversation I'd had with my parents in the past and the feeling that I was disappointing them.

I'd be up all night and decided to start on my baking. Since I was shipping out food to Renée I figured making something for my dad would be a nice treat for him since the last time I'd been to see Charlie was when I went home with Angela for Easter. He didn't know I was coming to visit and had already signed up for most of the overtime for the holiday weekend. I thought that this kind of surprise would be just as welcome as I would be. By 6am I had three peach cakes, two with cinnamon glaze packaged up on the side, and a couple dozen peach-apple tarts.

"Now I know why I dreamed I married an apple cobbler last night. It smells amazing out here." Angela hopped up on the counter and popped one of the tarts in her mouth. "Best breakfast ever."

"There's a cake here for us, the rest is for Charlie and Renée." It was Tuesday so I had to freeze everything today if I wanted to Fed-Ex it all by tomorrow.

"I'm going to Forks this weekend, do you wanna come?"

"I'm at the club all weekend."

"Right, you always work weekends. I can drop this stuff off at your dad's if you want."

"That would actually be perfect. Shipping food is a bitch."

I stayed up to talk to Angela until it was time for her to get ready for her internship. After showering the flour off of my body I finally laid in my bed. Within minutes I was dreaming about the forests again.


	2. Entering Cyprus

Chapter Two is here!

A huge thank you to everyone that read, reviewed, favorited and followed Cyprus; it put a huge smile on my face!

This would have been posted a few days earlier but I was finally talked into watching Mad Men... The series is great, Don Draper is dashing and I had a bit of tunnel vision because I'm determined to catch up on everything before the new season! Period dramas are such a good time.

**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer owns all of Twilight, I'm just living in a fantasy world.

* * *

_"Your body, god you're amazing, beautiful."_

_I looked down and saw him in between my legs, inches away from where I craved... something. _

_A sinister smile played on his lips and his eyes traveled over my body in excited fascination. An open mouthed kiss over my belly button and a caress where I needed it almost sent me over the edge, somewhere I desperately needed to be. It was the only thing I craved._

_"No, no, beautiful, look at me. I want to see your eyes."_

_When had my eyes closed? I opened them and made eye contact with him again, just as his mouth made contact with his target. _

"Shit." Opening my eyes and siting up, I tried to catch my breath in my dark bedroom. Falling back onto my pillow and throwing my arms over my eyes I counted the number of times in my head that I'd had this dream.

With a groan, I pulled myself out of bed and walked into my bathroom, avoiding the alarm clock. I didn't want to see how many hours of sleep I'd missed by waking up because of a stupid dream. Splashing my face with cold water, I chanced a look in the mirror.

"Mother of God," I groaned. My arms, chest, neck and face were flushed red and my pupils were dilated so much that I could barely see any brown. For the third time in just as many days I tried to rinse the lust out of my system with a cool shower. I tried to erase the images that had woken me up out of my head. Warming up the water and shampooing my hair, I went through the same internal monologue I had been having since I met the beautiful man in Pike Place three days ago.

_'Bella, you're an independent, happy, self-sufficient, single woman, there's no reason why you should be experiencing the hormone imbalance of the teenage boy. That wasn't the first time you've met or been propositioned by a man that would give Ian Somerhalder a run for his money and there's a good chance that you'll never even run into the guy again, anyway. For the sake of the bags you're going to have under your eyes from lack of sleep, you need to stop having these deluded dreams that you know you would never sanely live out.'_

After showering and throwing on sweats, I finally looked at the clock and saw that I was up an hour before my alarm was set to go off. The day before I'd woken up almost three hours early and Angela came back from work to a pot roast and pecan pie. I got more sleep, which meant that my subconscious was listening to my pleas.

Making a roast beef sandwich from the leftovers, I went back into my room to pack for work later on. I wasn't sure if I was bartending or on the floor tonight so I made sure I had clothes ready for both. Hopefully I was bartending; dancing was great but it required me to just feel. If I couldn't get something out of my mind it affected my 'goddess appeal' as my boss liked to call it, and wasn't good for business.

"Horney Harriet, I'm hoooome!" I told Angela about the first dream I had and it amused her to no end. Yesterday I'd been dubbed Sex-Crazed Susie.

I walked out of my room and tossed my gym bag on the couch, "Haha, very funny."

"I try, B. I just may decide to spotlight at a comedy club and take this show on the road. You're my muse." She walked into the kitchen and rifled through the fridge and I plopped onto the couch and crossing my arms across my chest. This was no way to treat a best friend.

"Some friend you are. I tell you that I'm missing out on sleep and you think that it's a joke. I'm struggling, Ang," I whinned.

"Yeah, having a few naughty dreams is tough. At least you're finally getting some action. If you don't use it you lose it."

"Lose what?"

"Everything, Bella, your girly bits! First, you turn down prospects, despite the public's better judgment," She dramatically waved her hands in the air signaling herself as she began to speak. "Then, it's a lowered sex drive, and before you know it everything just closes up! Your brain is just stimulating itself to prevent what it feels in the inevitable. Listen to your mind and indulge."

"You're getting your master's in biochemistry Angela, not gynecology. Stick to what you know."

I sat with Angela and we talked for a while before I had to go to the club. It was Thursday evening and she was driving to Forks straight from work tomorrow and I probably wouldn't see her in the morning when I got back. I wanted to go to Pike Place tomorrow morning and get more flowers. The white lilies that I bought on Monday were growing on me a little but I wanted color in the apartment. They were beautiful but most people only bought them for wedding or funeral arrangements.

At 6, I left to go to the club. There wasn't much traffic going towards downtown Seattle so I got to Cyprus a little early. I walked into the club through the back entrance from the reserved employee parking lot and said my hellos to the some girls that were getting ready for the night.

"No sweet cakes tonight, Swan?"

I turned and smirked at the question, "Sorry, boss, I didn't think you liked my cakes."

"Oh no, hunny, your cakes are great, perfect even. I know men who would pay top dollar for them. Your pie to." Some of the girls grinned at the innuendo.

"Somehow I get the feeling that we aren't talking about baked goods anymore."

"Love, I'm always talking about your goods. They're amazing."

"I aim to please. It's in my job description, remember?"

Rosalie chuckled at my reply and sauntered towards me with a grin, "And don't you forget it, doll."

Rosalie Hale seemed to radiate sex whenever I saw her. The owner of Cyprus was in a deep red bodycon dress and her blond waves flowed over both shoulders and down her back. She wore a red lip and even though the dress had a relatively modest Queen Anne neckline, the top of her cleavage peaked out. It was like Rosalie was born in the wrong decade because she could give any 60s screen siren a run for their money.

"Where do you want me tonight, Boss Lady?"

"I was going to have you costumed tonight but Marlena called out. I need you to man the center bar for the night. Hopefully you have the bar uniform with you today."

"Never leave home without it."

"Good. Another reason why I love you, Isabella. You're exceptional."

"And here I thought you only wanted me for my cakes." I widened my eyes in mock surprise as Rosalie shook her head at me.

"Your cakes are the number one reason. Always have been, always will be."

I laughed as Rosalie walked out of the changing room.

After slipping into in the barmaid outfit, which was just a white, low-cut shirt with 'Cyprus' on the front and back and black mini-shorts, I walked out to the center bar in the club and began to organize my main corner. The center bar, a circular island on the main level of the club, usually had four or five bartenders working it. There were two more, smaller bar stations on the main level and two in VIP but the center bar was the biggest and busiest station every night.

In less than three years Cyprus had become the biggest nightclub in Washington. Rosalie's vision of Aphrodite's paradise full of Grecian goddesses was a hit in what most people thought was city that had a dull nightlife. She scouted me when I was on a culinary school externship hunt at some of the Pike Place restaurants and told me she thought I'd be a great go-go dancer. After weeks of persuasion, despite my assertion that I had two left feet, she put me in a pole dancing class, and in no time I was one of the dancing goddesses that put Cyprus on the radar of the Seattle nightlife critics. I wasn't taking off my clothes or doing intense stripperobics, just dancing to the music and being seductive on a podium while partygoers danced and drank. It was a huge confidence boost once I got over being on display in a racy Grecian toga. After I talked her into letting me bartend, the club became a bigger priority than school and I'd put graduating on an indefinite hold. The money I brought home in tips alone was great and I was an asset at a popular club. It was easier to devote my nights and weekends to Cyprus than struggling to pay bills by being a _commis_ or a line cook.

"Hey Bella, are you working with us at the center tonight?"

"Hey Joanna, yeah I'm at the here tonight."

"Cool. I guess you can't be a Grecian idol every night." Joanna, a short brunette like me, had been working at the club since it opened and we'd always got along.

"Yeah," I smirked. "I'll be showing you barmaids how to sell the top shelf tonight."

"In your wildest dreams, Swan, I _own _the main bar. Most top shelf sales has to buy breakfast at closing."

"Deal. I like my Belgian waffles with strawberries, bananas and blueberries, Jo." She rolled her eyes at me and began setting up her part of the bar as well.

After getting my part of the bar in order, there wasn't too much time to talk to the other bar girls and servers. The doors opened at 8pm and this was the beginning of one of the last weekends before the college students had to worry about finals. Thursday nights were unofficially dedicated to co-eds and Cyprus had its regular Thirsty Thursday patrons as well as the Seattle residents and tourists that loved to have a good time.

For the next eight hours I would be dedicated to the wiles of Aphrodite.


	3. Breakfast and Blues

Happy holiday to those of you that will be celebrating this weekend. I'll be spending the weekend pilfering Starburst jellybeans from small children! If you're still reading this little ditty, thanks a bunch!

**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer owns all of Twilight, I'm just living in a fantasy world.

* * *

Cyprus was almost on its last call and even though every patron was half sleep, drunk on their ass, or a combination of both, it was still far from empty. There weren't too many people dancing, besides the go-go girls what worked the Grecian-style podiums in various parts of the club. I was sure the cab drivers that waited outside the club every night would be profiting from all of the drunken people here.

"Isabella, I want to talk to you tonight before you head out." I looked over at Rosalie, who I hadn't seen all night, which was odd. Rosalie made sure to do rounds every night; Cyprus was her baby and she didn't trust too many people to make sure everything was running smoothly. Her lips were pursed in agitation and her arms were crossed.

"Sure thing. I think everyone out here can handle the bar if you just want to ta—"

"No, just be sure to stop in my office before you leave." She didn't even wait for me to respond before she crossed the floor to the VIP section

"Um... alright, Rosalie."

The DJ spun a few more tracks before he announced it was the last call of the night, and once the LED lights were turned off everyone began to make their way towards the coat check and exit. As I was wiping down the counter and closing up all of the bottles Joanna came over.

"So. Swan, how'd you do?"

Without pausing I reached into my apron pocket and pulled out the receipt slip I printed from the register.

"How in the hell did you beat me… by almost five hundred dollars?"

"If you paid attention to me, Jo, you'd learn how to sell the top shelf. I have skills Joanna, mad, mad skills." I smirked as I cleaned the bar counter, trying not to look at her face.

"Whatever. Where are we going for breakfast?"

"I was thinking Beth's. I could go for an omelet with my Belgian waffles."

"Really, Bella? That's so far!"

"It's 10 minutes away and yes, I'm very, very serious." Beth's was one of those newer tourist attractions; it was on a food critic or travel show every few years because everything was so good. Where else could you get a 12-egg omelet? Everyone who was from out of town went there so it was usually crowded during the day. Since it was a 24/7 diner, going around 5am was ideal.

"Fine. But you're driving me there and then back here to get my car."

"As long as you're paying for food, all is good in the world."

While we were walking to the back, Joanna stopped in the hallway. "Why the hell is Rose's door closed? Is she sick or something, I barely saw her on the floor tonight."

"Shoot, she wanted to talk to me about something. It should only be a few minutes." I knocked on and she called me in.

Joanna walked towards the changing room, "If you're in there too long the bet is off."

"_I said come in!"_

I didn't respond to Joanna as I walked into the room. Rosalie's office was relatively small but modern and simple. Three of the beige walls had and painting on it of geometric gold, burgundy and brown toned squares. Next to the entrance sat a sleek black leather couch that matched the chair behind the desk and an armchair in front of it. Behind the desk was a small bathroom. The fourth wall was all glass and looked out onto the dance floor.

Without looking up from her desk, Rosalie began to speak. "Sit, Isabella." I sat as I was told, feeling like I was called into the principal's office to be reprimanded for disrupting class. "I went over the books, and the last two months of sales don't match the receipts."

"Um, oka—"

"I also went over the time sheets and I noticed that Marlena has called out five times in the last two months, despite the fact that she's only here four nights a week."

"Well I don—"

"Do you know what's odd, Isabella?"

"What, Rosalie?" I was surprised she didn't cut me off that time.

"The inconsistencies in the books always show up the nights that Marlena comes back in after she calls out. Do you know what's that means, Isabella?"

"I think—"

"It means that she needs to be fired, that's what it means. She can't come in to cover her shift and she just may be a thief. If she's trying to make up for her lost wages I won't have a thief on my payroll."

"Rosalie?"

She huffed and she finally looked up at me. "Yes, Isabella?"

"What does this have to do with me?"

"I need to hire a replacement. I'm doing open auditions and I need you to help me pick someone."

"Okay, I guess… But, why me? You never wanted my help finding girl before."

"Because you had potential when I found you. I want you to help me find another girl, like you, that has the same potential. You're one of my most popular goddess and can work the bar and private party rooms when I need you to and none of the girls in either of those stations have a problem with your versatility. God forbid I had the flu and couldn't come in, you could probably run the place with that business degree that you don't use. I'd like your opinion."

Rosalie Hale needed me for help and she never asked anyone for help just to hire someone. "Okay. What do you need me to do? Go out and find someone?"

"No. I'm going to do an open call, maybe in two weeks. I'll need you here during the day for at least an entire week, preferably mid-morning to early afternoon, and if you can, work the bar for half the night. Then, any new girl or girls will need training, during the day, after they're hired."

"Wow, that's a lot to be done." I didn't mind helping Rosalie but I didn't know if I could be here in the morning and at night. It went against the schedule I worked to maintain.

"I'll pay you for a full night if you work the half shift and I'll pay you to be here during the day. If whoever you help me find is a hit, I'll give you a raise."

"A raise? Really, you don't need to give me a raise it—"

"Bella, out of everyone here, I trust you the most to help me. You do your job well; you're an asset to Cyprus. You deserve a raise, regardless. Can I count on you, yes or no?"

"Sure Rosalie… I can do it."

"Good. That's all." With that Rosalie looked back down at the papers on her desk and I took that as my cue to go.

Before I opened the door, Rosalie spoke again, "Bella, don't tell the others about the missing money. I'm going to tell them about the auditions and maybe we'll get girls here by word of mouth and recommendations, but I don't want anyone to know about the books being uneven."

"Umm, alright." I stood there just in case she was going to speak again.

"You can go now."

I walked into the changing room and Joanna was just putting her jacket on. "Took you long enough. What did she want?"

"Um… She's going to do an open call to find new girls. She asked me to help her out."

"More people? Why, were good with the girls that we have."

"Well… She said something about a… summer rush. She's thinks the summer crowd is going to be bigger than usual."

"Is that a problem with you, Joanna?" Rosalie stood in the doorway of the changing room with both hands on her hips.

"Oh, no, Rose." Rosalie's jaw clenched slightly and her nostrils just may have flared. I'd picked up early on that Rosalie had a problem with people calling her anything but her full name. I'd never seen her try to personalize herself with anyone in the club and calling her anything but her first name was too informal. There weren't pictures in her office showing her on vacations or with friends and family and she never attempted to make small talk with anyone, especially if it didn't apply to the club. She wasn't rude with anyone that worked here though, we all just knew that at the end of the day she was our boss and we worked for her to earn a paycheck.

"Isabella, you're in tomorrow night so I'll talk to you about your schedule sometime then, most likely at the end of the night when it's not crowded on the floor."

"Sounds good, Rosalie. Goodnight." She simply nodded her head and walked back down the hall towards her office.

Once we heard the office door close Joanna turned to me and rolled her eyes. I simply shook my head and changed my clothes.

~oOo~

Joanna and I went to breakfast at Beth's Café and actually had to wait a while for a table. Who would've thought that breakfast at 5am was rush hour there? We ate and laughed while catching each other up on club gossip and reality TV. Jo loved Big Brother and the Bachelor while I preferred Downton Abbey and Man v. Food. We stayed longer than we intended and ate more than we thought we could in one sitting.

After dropping Jo back off at the club, I pulled into an empty spot on the street so that I didn't have to pay for the parking deck at Pike Place. I was pretty sure I didn't need anything other than flowers so I was probably going to be in and out… hopefully.

I ran into a girl that I was in culinary school with, a redhead named Maggie, and we caught up with each other. She'd taken some time off, but was back now and externing with a catering company and working at a café in the Market. She got excited when I told her I could get her past the line and maybe even free drinks at Cyprus whenever she wanted me to. We exchanged numbers and she promised to call me to go out for lunch when we were both free.

After buying some whole wheat pasta and a really nice stone mortar and pestle set that I didn't need, I walked into a flower shop in the Corner Market, instead of going to a stall like in normally did. I was afraid that if I walked around too much longer I'd leave Pike Place with a pig on a spit. I just needed something bright to liven up those terribly mild white flowers.

"Hi can I help you?" A fair-haired girl wearing a smock and a bright smile came towards me as I walked in.

"Yes, I'm looking for something to spice up some white lilies. I was thinking something red?"

"We have some great tulips that were cut this morning; bright reds and deep pink, long stemmed. There are also a few bouquets of purple irises if you can't find anything you like in your color range."

"Thank you. I'm not set on a specific flower but I think I'll look around for a few minutes."

"Alrighty, just let me know if you need anything."

In between a bouquet of orange lilies and some orange roses that looked appealing I heard the overhead bell ring. The florist that greeted me had been stopped mid-sentence and soon I heard a familiar baritone voice speak.

"Well hello, Beautiful. We really have to stop meeting up like this."

My breathing hitched and I turned to the velvet voice at my right, mouth gaping.

"It's Edward. We met before and you told me I was pompous after I asked you out."

"Yeah, I remember." Boy did I ever. The dreams I'd been having come back to me and as I felt my body heat up, I tried my hardest not to shiver under his gaze. "Do you live in Pike Place or are you just stalking me?"

"Neither, actually. It's simply a coincidence that I saw you through the store window. A divine power must want you to go to dinner with me." He showed me that cocky grin and winked. My face heated up, against my will, and I huffed through my nose. I noticed the flower girl in the corner look back and forth between us, like a tennis match was being played out in the shop.

He walked toward me slowly as I squared my jaw. The predator wasn't about to circle in on his prey today. "Again, no thank you." I stomped around the table that held the orange roses that I was thinking about buying and out the now unblocked door. I wasn't surprised when he followed me, casually keeping stride with my frustrated pace.

I walked to a flower stall, not caring what it was and picked up the closest bouquet, briefly noting that they were blue, the complete opposite of what I was looking for. "I don't see why you're so bent on not going out with me. I'm funny, charismatic, spontaneous—"

"You're vain." I replied without breaking my stride to the register.

"I've been told that being moderately prideful isn't a bad thing," Beautiful Man smiled and replied, then he again, _again_, handed the person at the register his ostentatious looking black credit card. The man whose moustache could match Mario and Luigi's, swiped the card before I even found my wallet in my purse.

I just rolled my eyes. "You're delusional." I stalked towards the street entrance I came in while Beautiful Man signed the receipt; part of me hoped that I'd be lost amongst the light traffic of shoppers and tourists… or that a fire alarm would be pulled.

"I'm a dreamer" Dammit, he caught up to me.

"You're arrogant."

"I am bit cocky, just a tad bit though."

"You're a nuisance."

"I'm persistent."

"Well I'm just not interested." In the back of my mind, where those pesky dreams were housed, I questioned if that statement was entirely true.

I could see the street exit just as I turned the corner. I slowed down a bit, and with and exasperated sigh turned to the Beautiful Man. "It's not that you're uninterested, you just don't know how much of a great time you'd miss out on by not going out on a date with me." He and looked at me through his lashes and bit his lip to keep from grinning. It looked like he was pulling out all of the big guns and I could feel my resolve breaking even more, despite my reluctance. The voice in my head, which sounded a bit like Angela, was cheering on Beautiful Man.

"Look, you really shouldn't waste your time on this. I'm just not looking to date right now. I'm sure you're a nice guy, but... your timing is off."

It was a bit busier than when I walked in earlier. There were a few couples milling about the stands and an older man was playing a guitar and singing an old blues song. Despite the commotion around us, it felt like we were isolated from the rest of the market.

"Ok, you're abstaining from dating for whatever reason; I respect that. But if I ever do see you again, I'm still going to ask you out. You may say no to me again, but I really am persistent. My timing may be off now, but it won't be forever, you'll see." I didn't doubt his persistence at all.

"You're wasting your time with this, really."

"My time is going to be spent whether I want it to be or not. I'd rather use some of it getting rejected by you than doing a lot of things; you're worth it. I'll see you around, Beautiful." he backed away from me slowly with a smile in his face, and then turned back toward where we'd come.

Just like the first time I met him in Pike Place, I was left in a mild stupor and wasted too much time turning down Adonis personified. I looked down at the wrong flowers that I bought, for the second time in a row. They were gorgeous blue orchids and way too extravagant for my taste.

The only difference between today and last week though, was that Beautiful Man looked back at me and winked... and I smiled.


	4. Drinks, Dresses and Forced Hands

Hello everyone! I really do love you guys... like, a lot. If you're new to this party, follow the story and keep on keepin' on with us! If you've been here before and you came back, I send you as many sassy eye winks and hugs as my bandwidth will allow.

Today is Kristen Stewart's 23rd birthday. Tomorrow is my 23rd birthday. It is not illogical to believe that if I was born 24 hours earlier I'd be in a whirlwind love affair with Robert Pattinson; don't try to tell me otherwise. Tomorrow, I'm going to drown these sensible sorrows in buffalo wings and frozen margaritas at happy hour and eat as much mint chocolate chip ice cream as I want. It's my party, I can pig out if I want to!

**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer owns all of Twilight, I'm just living in a fantasy world.

* * *

"This is _not_ a Lemon Drop!" Rosalie shoved the glass off of the bar and as I squeezed my eyes closed and grimaced, I heard the glass shatter on the floor. The unfortunate girl who made the drink looked like she had just been told that Santa Claus didn't exist.

"How do you expect to work at my club if you can't make a decent drink… or clean up broken glass for that matter?" The prospective bartender's chin quivered while Rosalie's clenched in resolution.

"Um…" Emily, the girl who offended Rosalie with her drink, balked back under the icy gaze that was being thrown at her.

"Do you think that you'll be able to make an Adonis Chariot or a Grecian Isle Tea if you can't do something as simple as mix lemon juice, sugar and vodka together?"

"Rosalie maybe she ca—"

"No. You can leave, Emma. Don't expect a call back." She huffed and wrote something down in her black auditions binder as Emily slumped away from the center bar and towards the exit. I got the broom that was under the bar and cleaned up the broken glass while Rosalie made notes on a girl she knew she'd never hire.

Day five of Cyprus' open call was going just as the previous four had gone. Most of the girls that came in either looked like they'd spent most of their time drunk on their ass in the club or didn't look old enough to get in. I felt bad for some of them; at the end of each day at least two girls left the interview in tears because they couldn't follow simple eight-counts or work a bar tap. There weren't any rehearsed dance routines performed at the club because goddesses weren't hired to 'put on a show' but Rosalie said that if they didn't have rhythm to get through something as simple as a few counts they'd never be able to emote well enough to be on the club's podiums. I didn't challenge her anymore when she sent good bartenders away because their footwork was wrong.

"This is ridiculous. How many more girls are on the list?"

"There's one more round of four scheduled for the day but they won't be in for another hour." When I was asked to help her find new girls I didn't think I'd be a glorified secretary. Besides showing them a simple dance number that Rosalie had taught _me_ to teach _them_, all I did was schedule interviews and hand the occasional girl a tissue as she got ready to leave.

"I'm going for lunch, do you want to come?" did I just get invited on a lunch date by Rosalie Hale?

"Umm... I actually have leftovers from last night, Chicken Marengo with penne."

Marengo? Is that Italian?"

"Marengo is a place in Italy but the dish the dish is French in origin. After Napoleon won a battle there his chef made it for him and he thought it was his lucky meal. Its chicken and crayfish and cognac and a little—"

"Enjoy the history lesson, I'll stick with Italian. I need a pizza, a whole pepperoni pizza with garlic...and ranch dressing… and a diet Coke."

One thing that I did find strange during the daily auditions was Rosalie's casualness towards me. She'd make small talk in between girls and even asked me about my weekend plans, as if those had existed. Once I started my half shift at the club, it'd be like it normally was; Rosalie was her usual aloof and in-charge self during opening hours.

Besides my boss's 'friendliness', getting used to the temporary hours was taking some getting used to, also. We usually started around ten in the morning, and were finished by three at the latest. I'd go home and rest and do laundry or make a quick meal, come back to the club to work from eight to midnight, and sleep until the next morning. It wasn't the easiest thing in the world but I was getting paid for a full night as well as the hours I put in during the day, so I wasn't complaining too much.

After the lunch break, a few promising dancers who could actually make Vegas Bombs, and no tears at the end of the tryouts, I was on my way out the door when Rosalie walked into the changing room. "Bella, I don't need you tonight, or this weekend."

"What? Why, is something wrong?"

"Why would you think that something is wrong?"

"Because it's Friday and you're giving me the busiest nights off. Did I do something wrong?"

"No. you've been a big help this week and you're here every weekend as it is. Plus, you're getting bags under your eyes. Get some sleep this weekend and we'll start the auditions back up on Monday morning."

"Bags? Are you seri—", I walked to the closest make-up station and was about to go into hysterics when an unfamiliar laugh interrupted my panic. Rosalie Hale had… mad a joke at my expense, and was laughing?

"Funny." I frowned into the mirror when I realized that it was indeed a joke.

"I try." That was a lie.

"Comedy isn't your strong suit, Rosalie. You should stick to making people cry."

"It's always fun. Seriously though, Bella, take the weekend off and have fun. I've seen you enough for the week as it is."

"Fine. I'll splurge on some fancy anti-baggage cream for me and a nice walker for you, Nana Hale." Did I just mock my boss? This day was definitely a weird one.

Rosalie laughed and shook her head, then turned and walked down the hallway to her office. "Bye, Bella," she called while opening the door.

"Bye, have a good weekend."

I hopped in my truck, and hummed at the sun's amplified warmth through the windshield. It was only early May but the weather was great for Seattle. The sun was out, the white clouds drifted lazily in the sky and the trees lining the downtown streets were bright green. What was I going to do with an entire weekend?

When I got back to the apartment, after driving around looking for a parking space that wasn't a mile away from my building, Angela was already back and lounging on the couch watching one of those cheesy daytime talk shows. A woman on the screen flipped over a sign she was holding that said 'I'm Actually A Man'. "Bella! You're back, you won't believe what happened today!"

"Well from what you're watching, I'm going to say that Paula is actually a Paul."

"What?" Angela glanced at the TV and what appeared to be a woman in a shiny purple costume was giving someone in the audience a lap dance. "No! This is serious, this is fate!"

I couldn't help but giggle at her enthusiasm. I tossed my bag on the coffee table and sat in the armchair that I standing by.

"Do you remember Ben from high school?"

I though back to the time I spent at Forks High School and drew a blank. The two years that I lived with my dad were rough. I moved from my mom's in Phoenix and something in the Washington air made me grow hips and boobs towards the end of my junior year. Those were two things that I'd assumed I'd just never have, and they scared my dad shitless. If it weren't for the saleswomen in Victoria's Secret I would've worn sports bras and sweatshirts to every dance I was dragged to. By the time senior year rolled around most guys were too afraid to ask the police chief's daughter out on a date, and the ones that did find the courage to usually didn't make it that far into the house when they picked me up. Charlie made it a habit of hanging his gun on the coat rack by the door and even though he barely hunted, he'd always be cleaning his shotgun, even when it wasn't deer hunting season. Like I said, _rough_.

I drew a blank and just shrugged.

"Gosh, Bella, Benjamin Cheney! He was only the smartest guy we went to school with, captain of the debate team."

My first day at FHS flashed in my mind. Ben Cheney took it upon himself to show me around school, it was a noble thing to do but one of the football players threw him in a locker right before lunch and flipped the lock. I grimaced at the memory. From what I could remember he was a nice guy with really bad acne. "What about him?"

"I saw him today downtown! He went to Brown for engineering but now he's back in Washington. He saw me when I was headed to my internship and stopped me on the street!"

"Wow he recognized you after seven years?"

"Yeah! That's what I had to tell you! He went on about how he always had a crush on me in high school and even asked me out to dinner! He said it was just to catch up but god, he's gotten really cute, Bella. I don't know if my ovaries can handle this!" Angela was beaming. She looked like she was twelve and someone told her she was going to spend the day with Justin Bieber; really cute but a little scary.

"That's great, Ang. When you think you'll go?"

"He wants to have dinner tomorrow night at some restaurant by the water. This guy is fine, Bella. No acne, all muscle and he's interested in me? What am I going to wear? I wish you could help me find a dress."

"Actually, I can. I have the whole weekend off."

"Really? This is great! We have to go now!"

Before I could even respond Angela was off the couch and racing to her room to get her purse.

~oOo~

Less than an hour after I walked into my apartment I was in Macy's with Angela convincing her to buy the sexier, slightly more expensive dress, and not the one that 'fit her price range'.

"Bella, I'm not going to spend all that money on some dress, I barely have enough to cover my part of the rent as it is." She put the tan strapless bandage dress back on the rack and looked at the light purple wrap dress with a wistful look and let out a determined sigh.

Part of the reason why I hated shopping with Angela was because she always downgraded to something mediocre just because me paying more for rent and utilities made her uncomfortable.

"Angela Weber, if you don't buy this dress I'm going to buy it for you. That purple dress is something my mother would wear for a light lunch with her baseball wife friends. Put it back right now!" She looked at me with wide eyes and then around the store, there were some people staring but I didn't care.

"If you want to impress this guy then you need to wow him and a wrap dress on the winter clearance rack just won't do that. It's still here for a reason so leave it here." I really didn't mind her treating herself to something nice. The dress was cute and would always be in style, not like the heavy cut of fabric she was considering.

"I'm not getting this dress, Bella Swan, and that's final."

"Fine. You're right, Angela."

"I am?" Angela looked at me in disbelief. As if I would really let her win this one.

"Yes, you're not getting that dress... because I already have!" I quickly grabbed the dress off the rack and sprinted to the register by the dressing room. God help me, if I ended up tripping over my own feet now I'd never forgive myself.

Before the saleswoman could complete her spiel asking me is I'd found everything I needed or if I wanted to sign up for a store credit account, I shook my head quickly and smiled, "I'd like to purchase this dress, please. I'm sorry, but I really don't have time for semantics."

"Oh, alright, ma'am. Would you like me to—"

"_Don't_ ring up that dress, miss." Angela came stalking from behind me, with irritation etched all over her face.

"Um…"

"Please, ring up the dress. I want to buy it; she doesn't wish to buy it…." I looked at her name tag, "… Caroline. I want this dress, Caroline." Working the bar, I learned that when you people addressed you by name, they were more likely to yield to you. John would buy the more expensive drink for the cute girl he'd been eye banging all night, and Maria would agree with me when I insisted that she should catch a cab home instead of dancing on the bar I didn't want scuffed up.

"I'm sorry, miss, but if she wants the dress and you don't I have to ring her up." I pulled out my bank card before Caroline could even ask me, and turned around to Angela with a superior smirk. Part of me wanted to stick my tongue out at her and chant 'nana nana, boo boo' but I didn't think Caroline would approve.

"I can't believe you did that," Angela groaned as we walked away from the register. Caroline handed me the receipt and my card and with a confused look on her face. She wished us a good day as she took the purple dress that could double as a robe and hung it on the return rack behind her.

I took the dress out of the bag and held it up to my body. Angela was a size 2 and there was no way I would be able to fit my size 8 waist in the dress without passing out. Doing my best Carrie Bradshaw impersonation I airily said, "Oh look, I have this dress. It's too small for me; what ever will I do with it?"

"Very funny, Bella."

"Oh please, you know you want to wear this dress and blow Ben Cheney's mind."

"I don't need you to support me."

I stopped walking and furrowed my eyebrows. "I'm not supporting you, at least not financially. You do your part, Ang. You really do."

"I'll wear the damned dress, but only because you already bought it." Angela snatched the dress from me and began to fold it. "But I'm _going_ to pay you back."

"Fine. You deserve nice things." I handed her the Macy's bag and she shoved the dress into it without a second thought.

"You're amazing. The irony in this doesn't bother you at all, does it?"

"Irony?"

"Yes, Isabella, irony. You're pepping me up for a date and telling me about the nice things that I deserve but you won't even go out on a date with a guy that's interested in you." Angela raised her eyebrow at me.

"What guy?"

"The funeral guy that you met."

Oy. It had been two weeks since Beautiful Man bought me the blue orchids and smiled at me. The flowers paired with the white lilies looked like a bridal bouquet and every time I looked at them I couldn't help but grit my teeth. Angela said they looked like a funeral arrangement. Neither comparison made me happy. "That's different, Angela."

"How?"

I huffed and restarted our original pace. Maybe if I showed my disdain for this topic, Angela would get the hint and drop it.

"Well, I'm waiting." Dammit Angela and her long ass legs.

"I don't even know this guy. We went to high school with Ben."

"You said it yourself; it's been almost seven years since we graduated; that's almost a decade. I'm a different person than when I was in high school, and I bet he is to after being on the east coast for years. I didn't even recognize Ben when I saw him. It's not _that_ far off from you and your guy."

"He's not _my guy_."

"You have a terrible double standard. I should have a life but you can be a barmaid that doubles as an old maid? You're afraid."

"Afraid?"

"Yes, you're afraid, a punk, cute little puppy with her tail between her legs."

"I am not afraid of anything, much less Be—… him." I hadn't told Angela about the name I'd given Beautiful Man. She'd have no remorse with that one.

"Prove it. If you ever see him again and he asks you out, say yes."

"This is insane! How did we go from finding you a dress for a date that you want to go on, to a bet that makes no sense? The second time I ran into him was a coincidence, there's no way I'll see him a third time."

"If you're so sure that you'll never see him again then agree to the bet. You have nothing to worry about."

"I'm not entertaining this ridiculousness anymore."

"Bella Swan is a _bitch_. A cute little bitch with her tail in between her legs."

We weren't on any direct course anymore and when I suddenly halted my stride we were in the lingerie section. "Deal."

"Well that was easy." Angela pursed her lips together and tried to hide, what I was sure was, a toothy grin.

"If I see this guy again and he asks me out, I'll say yes. It won't happen anyway so I'll agree to this 'bet' if it will shut you up.

"Thank you. Can we go now, I'm starving."

"Oh no, Ang. We can't go yet." I stared pleasantly at her and she wrinkled her brow at my expression. She was going to regret her words soon enough. "Since I'm a _bitch_, I think live up to my name."

"Huh?"

"This bitch thinks that you need some new undies for that pretty new dress. I think a nice lacy thong and matching strapless bra will do nicely under it, don't you? My treat."

Carrie Bradshaw would never allow Angela to wear plain old boy shorts under a new dress on a first date, now would she?


	5. Reunions

This has been a stressful week as an American. My thoughts go out to the families of those lost in Boston, Texas and Virginia, and to everyone affected by the incidents that have happened in the last few days, televised or not. Having the news on constantly and only hearing bad news is emotionally draining. To anyone effected by the happenings in Boston, Mass., West, Texas or Williamsburg, Virginia, just know that there are people in the country and all over the world that admire your strength. When you're at your lowest, things can only get better with time.

**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer owns all of Twilight, I'm just living in a fantasy world.

* * *

Angela hated me and I was just fine with that.

"I can't wear these panties, Bella!"

"Why not?"

"Because they keep riding up my butt, I'm changing them."

"The basic construction of a thong requires it to be snug in between your glutes, honey," I said as I rolled my eyes and opened the bedroom door.

"Hey! I'm barely naked!" Angela closed the white terrycloth robe she was wearing as I welcomed myself into her room.

"It's nothing I don't have or have never seen before. You're keeping the underwear on and that's final. They match the bra and Cosmo says that racy underwear will empower you during your date, even if you don't plan on showing them off during a nightcap."

Angela plopped on her bed like a petulant child; arms crossed and lip poked out. The scene was funnier than it should've been considering she had huge pink rollers in her hair and toe separators still on her feet. "Cosmo, my ass."

"Yes, your ass. That's the topic of the hour. Do you need help with anything?" The dress had square studs on the sides to accent her hips and a sweetheart neckline and gave Angela's thin build a great shape. She had a gold necklace and earring set her parents gave her from when we graduated high school and we decided on an old pair of black heels and black clutch since Angela didn't want to spend money on accessories. She was adamant about paying me back for the dress and refused to do any more spending after I forced her to buy the undergarments she needed for the night.

"No, I think I'm set." She got up and walked towards her closet door where her dress from a hook.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting on my dress, what else would I be doing? He'll be here any minute."

"You don't put the dress on until he gets here."

"What?"

"You put it on when you hear the knock on the door. You have to let him marinate a little."

"Did you get that from Cosmo too?" She rolled her eyes at my seriousness

"No, I got that from my mom. I need time to interrogate him."

"Bella! You're _not_ going to harass him!"

"I'm an old maid, remember…" I slowly punctuated every syllable so that Angela knew that I was serious. I was still sore about yesterday and I was going to make her squirm, literally and figuratively, a little while longer.

"Don't put that dress on, Angela Weber, I mean it."

I walked back out into the living room and plopped on the couch. I don't know the last time I had an uninterrupted Saturday night to myself but I was going to savor all of it. I was going to veg out and have a few good cries with carefree Holly Golightly and a medley of Molly Ringwald's most iconic film roles. Ben and Jerry were renting out a place in the freezer and cranberry oatmeal cookie batter that would rival the Pillsbury Doughboy was ready to move into my oven. Tonight would be all about me.

Midway through a house party and a flaming hat there was a knock on the door. Almost immediately after it ended, Angela, still in her robe and rollers, poked her head out of her door and whispered, "Is that him?"

Without replying to her, I paused the movie and walked towards the door. I heard the bedroom door slam behind me and was almost certain that Angela would either be trying to prevent herself from hyperventilating or breaking out into a cold sweat behind the door.

I opened the door to let Angela's date in. Ben Cheney was still long and lanky, like I remembered him to be in high school, but now he seemed to use his height as an asset. He stood straight instead of slouching and must've adopted some kind of workout regimen because his thin frame looked more like lean muscle than just awkwardly skinny. After greeting him at the door we moved into the living room and made small talk; how life after high school was, the weather on the east coast and parents, until Angela came out of her room.

He stood up from him seat on the couch and ran his hand over his hair. "Angela, you look…. Wow. Um… yeah, wow."

"It's not too much is it?" there was a little panic in her voice as Ben swallowed.

"No…. it's perfect. You're perfect. Really… Perfect."

Angela beamed at Ben and he was completely caught up in her smile. If this wasn't one of my best friends I would've gagged loudly to snap them out of their haze. I didn't though; instead I walked to the coat closet behind Ben and pulled out Angela's black pea coat and a big umbrella. Even though it was late spring and tonight's forecast was supposed to be rain free, it was best to be prepared.

"So, Ben, where are you two going tonight?" He didn't register my question until he saw me walking past him and towards Angela.

"Oh, Bella, let me," I felt his hand on my arm and saw him gesture to the coat over my arm. I grinned as I winked and slightly nodded my head. He hooked the umbrella over his arm and smiled enthusiastically, "I was thinking sushi? There's a place called Wasabi that my parents go to when they're in the city."

"Sushi. That sounds great!" I cocked my eye at her as she walked from the security of her bedroom door towards us in the living room. Angela hated sushi. I could see the tension behind her smile. She despised seaweed and the taste of raw fish, passionately. Angela was a firm believer that if fire of some sort was readily available people should never have to resort to eating raw meat. She avoided my gaze as she turned so that he could put her coat on.

"Well… you two have a great time. Ben, could you bring her in at a less than respectable hour, please? I'll be disappointed in you if she's back before midnight." He blushed and Angela's eyes bugged out.

"Bella!"

"What? I'm just joking… unless I'm not."

"Ok, were going, now! You have fun with your movies." She was all but shoving Ben out the door as he waved at me, still red in the face.

I couldn't stop the cackle that erupted from my mouth as I plopped on the couch and unpaused my movie. 'Old maid my ass.'

~oOo~

"Bella, wake up!"

Being jolted out of what was the best dreamless sleep I'd had in weeks wasn't the best way to wake up. Slowly cracking my eyes open, I expected to be blinded by either the bright overcast light streaming through my window or the ceiling light overhead. I was assaulted by neither though; the only source of light I could make out may have been from the hallway light.

Angela was standing in my doorway, bouncing on her toes. My voice croaked with sleep unattractively, "Are we on fire?"

"What? No."

"Was there an earthquake?"

"Ugh, no, Bella." She had the nerve to _groan_ at me.

"Did someone die? You'd better say yes because other than that I don't know why you're waking me up at…" I looked at me alarm clock on the nightstand, "5:16 am."

"I couldn't sleep and I had to tell you about my date." She moved from the door and was now sitting on the end of my bed.

"This couldn't wait until morning?"

"No, it couldn't."

I turned on the lamp next to my bed and set up, groaning and scowling. "Unless there's a romantic kiss in an alleyway in the rain and a lost cat without a name, it could've waited."

"What?"

"Breakfast at Tiffany's. I've made you watch it at least three times, how could you not know that."

"Well, no, there were no cats or alleyways, although it did end up raining. Bella, it was perfect. He's smart, and funny and, just… great."

"You woke me up to tell me that Ben Cheney is 'great'?" I folded my arms over my chest and resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"I'm not finished. We went to the sushi place, which was ok; I got these really good pork taco things after I told him that I'd rather chew on a Brillo pad than suffer through raw salmon and octopus. We shared desert and had drinks and then he came back up here to—"

"Angela, you_ harlot_!"

"No, no, no. we came up here and _talked_. We just talked, Bella, about everything. Life, work, school; Bella, he wants to work with _NASA_. He's just so perfect and sweet and respectful; he didn't try to feel me up or anything! He just left a little while ago and I tried lying in bed and sleeping but I can't stop thinking about tonight."

Angela was gushing and I couldn't even be mad about her waking me up anymore. It's not like I had to go to work in the morning anyway, and seeing her happy made me happy. "That's good Angela. That's really, really good."

She told me a little more about her date and then went back to her room after her yawning broke up every other sentence. She'd sleep well but what about me?

After fruitlessly trying to re-enter dreamland for a few hours, I did what I usually did when I was bored; I planned a meal. There was a small thawed chicken that I could put on the grill and there was still some whole wheat pasta. As I got out the seasonings that I needed, I realized that I didn't have any more dried rosemary. There was none in the fridge either. How was I going to grill a Tuscan chicken without rosemary? _'Trick question, Bella,"_ The admonishing voice in my head may or may not have been Ina Garten's,_ 'you _can't possibly_ make a Tuscan chicken without rosemary'_. I had to go out and buy some since I had my mind set already, and since it was close to 9am, my best bet was to go to Pike Place, instead of a regular supermarket. I hadn't seen any of my stall friends in a while because of my altered work schedule and on Sundays there were a bunch of musicians and other entertainment out and about.

After a quick shower and shampoo, I half-dried my hair with the blow dryer, letting it naturally curl up; the clouds were out, as well as the humidity and there was no point in taming the hair beast on my head with chemicals and a bunch of heat today. I walked back into my bedroom and threw on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and an old red plaid shirt that my dad had gotten me a few Christmases ago. 'Plaid is perfectly fine in this part of the country. You aren't in Phoenix anymore, Bells'. Unfortunately he was right, every blue-collar man, woman, and child in Washington owned plaid. I didn't understand it; it wasn't like a geometrical print could keep you warmer than a wool sweater could.

Opting for something healthy to balance the junk food session from last night, I ate some vanilla yogurt with granola and some grapes. The weatherman on TV predicted scattered showers for most of the week and I sighed. For the most part I was used to the murky weather, but sometimes I missed the sun during the parts of the year when it was supposed to be a normally occurring meteorological condition.

After throwing some laundry in the washer and making a list of the other spices I'd run out of, I walked out of the door just after 10. There was a light misting outside and I didn't even bother putting the hood on my jacket up; I'd already resigned myself to the fact that I'd have big 80s hair by the end of the day as soon as I saw the weather forecast.

I found a spot in the parking deck and walked into the market. There were sellers tending to their customers, a musician playing, tourists with maps milling about, and families walking in and out of various shops. I thought about going to stop for flowers but I didn't want to jinx myself and be aggressively propositioned, there was no way I was going to follow through on that god forsaken bet, but I was tired of going home with gaudy flowers.

After sampling some local cheeses, and subsequently buying said cheeses, I stopped at some of my usual stalls. I learned that Linda's youngest daughter was getting married and one of the popular fruit dealers had a fire that ruined a quarter of their winter crops. I bought some broccoli and potatoes to have with the chicken tonight and then remembered that the reason I was here in the first place was to get spices. On the way to Market Spice, a store in the Economy Market building that always had whatever random seasoning I needed, I saw some gorgeous orange chrysanthemums on a flower cart trellis. On the side of the cart there were about a dozen bunches of the flower encircled by purple and blue lupines. I was stunned by the beautiful arrangement's brilliant color and tempted to buy them but remembered what I told myself about buying flowers.

Inside Market Spice I picked out my fresh and dried herbs, some salt and mixed peppercorn grinders, and a mini terracotta hanging garden stacker. There were three levels, each with four pots for planting, and it didn't take up too much space. All I needed to do was water it every other day and viola every spice and herb I'd ever need in life… well at least the top twelve.

I was almost at the register when I felt a body lean over my left shoulder and a familiar voice spoke into my ear, "Well, well, well, look at who I've found. Long time no see."


	6. The First Crack

Hello, darlings, welcome back! Another week, another chapter! Everyone is so curious about our dear Edward. Is he really as beautiful as Bella thinks he is? Is he a stalker? Does Pike Place have a bronze haired Quasimodo hidden in that huge neon sign? Do all of you just want to shake Bella silly? Of course you do! Grab some popcorn and try to contain the desire to shame Bella's willpower. This may (or may not) take a while.

Sometimes I like to pretend I'm Rachel Zoe so I've made a 'look book' of sorts on Polyvore. The link for the Cyprus collection can be found on my page if you're interested in my attempt to play stylist. Sadly, the men's attire is sorely lacking on the site so you'll have to continue to imagine Edward Cullen in immaculately tailored suits with flowers in hand... I don't think anyone will have a problem with _that_ visual so this may be a blessing in disguise.

**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer owns all of Twilight, I'm just living in a fantasy world.

* * *

_I was almost at the register when I felt a body lean over my left shoulder and a familiar voice spoke into my ear, "Well, well, well, look at who I've found. Long time no see."_

The person attached to the voice hopped back as I gasped and spun around.

"_Embry Call?_ How the heck are you!" I couldn't contain the smile that had broken out on my face.

"I'm great Bells. You?"

"Right now I'm pleasantly surprised! I haven't seen you in ages." Embry began to take some of my bags out of my hands and moved with me to the checkout line. "What are you doing here in Seattle? You didn't move here or anything, did you? Charlie would've mentioned that, I'm sure."

"Nah, nothing like that. I can't be confined in these buildings like you pale faced city-folks. I'm just visiting with some other res people."

"You're here with other res people? Who? Where are they?" I looked around and craned my neck around Embry's massive body but didn't see anyone familiar.

"Yeah, me and Leah brought Sue down here this morning. It's not how we wanted to spend the weekend but she talked us into it. They're looking around and I got bored so I told them to call me when they needed any heavy lifting done." He flexed his arms and smiled brightly at me. Many of the boyish curves that I remembered his face having had been replaced by strong angles that were characteristic of most of the Quileute people. His hair was cut, which was a little surprising to me. Nobody in the tribe cut their hair, something about losing memories that were tied in with the hair as it grew. Maybe it was a generational thing? I remembered Jake scoffing at all of the tribe legends when we were teenagers.

"Wait," I registered what he'd said and thought back to when I was a regular on the reservation, "Wait, what do you mean 'you and Leah' drove with Sue here?"

"Huh?"

"That's what you said. You didn't say _you_ came down with _them_, you said you and Leah came with Sue Clearwater, Leah Clearwater's mom. There was also an 'us' in there to, and I'm going to guess that that isn't you and Sue."

"Oh, yeah." Embry's lips pulled his lips between his teeth and continued to smile closed mouthed.

"Are you two… together?" I cocked my head to the side and looked at Embry through squinted eyes.

"Yeah, we are… It's fairly recent, though." Someone behind us cleared their throat and we moved to one of the now open registers. After we put my purchases on the counter, I swiped my card and entered my pin number, then turned back to him.

"Who would've thought…?"

"What, me and Leah getting together?"

"No, Leah dating a guy." In high school Jacob always thought Leah was a lesbian. I, however, thought that she was asexual, but that was neither here nor there. She didn't have girlfriends she hung out with from what I could tell, and even though she was always with the guys on the res it was only when her younger brother, Seth, tagged along. Leah Clearwater wasn't what one would consider 'warm', at least to when I was around. She could give the people in this city and their 'Seattle Freeze' a run for their money.

"What… She's not that bad." He looked down and I was sure his skin complexion was hiding a huge blush.

"She was a bit frigid." Embry guffawed as I turned around and grabbed my bags. We walked out of the store and stood by the entrance. "I bet the story of how you two hooked up is a good one. How much hooch made that happen? "

"None, really, it was nothing like that. We were all hanging out one night and it just… clicked, I think. Everyone was kinda weird about it at first but now it's just… natural, I guess."

I was about to speak when a beeping sound interrupted my next sentence. Embry put a finger up and pulled a phone out of his pocket. "Hey… You guys ready?… Ok, where at?... be there in a few… ok. Bye, Lee."

"It was good seeing you, Bella. Stop by the res next time you're in town," Embry put his phone back in his pocket but I wasn't ready to say goodbye.

"Hey, do you mind if I tag along for a bit? I haven't seen Sue in forever and I need to thank her for keeping Charlie from starving or gaining 50 pounds from constant Chinese takeout."

"Oh, sure! There somewhere around here, you can probably help me find them." We didn't have to walk far; Sue and Leah were still in the Economy Market, but on the opposite end of the building

We spotted them outside of Tenzing Momo, an apothecary and drugstore that I'd never been in, and walked toward the two women by the register. "Hey guys, look who I found."

When they turned, Leah recoiled slightly and squinted her eye, "What the –"

"Bella, dear, hi!" Sue pulled me into a huge hug. I glanced at Leah to the right and she was shooting daggers at what I assumed was a regretful Embry.

"It's good to see you, Sue. You look great." Sue Clearwater didn't look like she'd aged much in the last few years since I'd seen her. Her long hair, still a dark brownish-black, was in a braid down her back and while there were a few laugh lines around her eyes there wasn't an actual wrinkle etched into her coppery skin. She smelled earthy. Not like the trees that covered Forks or the dirt, but savory and somehow light and springy.

"I forgot you were here in Seattle, I'm surprised your father didn't mention you when I told him I was coming down here this weekend." I was about to make a joke about Charlie's memory when Leah snorted at Sue's comment. Sue narrowed her eyes at her daughter who simply rolled her own.

"How've you been, Bella?" Leah asked me. Her hair was also cut, just below her chin and framing her tensed face. It almost looked like she was issuing a challenge to me through her intense glare and Embry, now at her side, grimaced to me apologetically. I forced a smile at the two of them.

"Great. There's a lot to do here in Seattle so I'm always busy… You?" I somehow managed to run my fingers through my now frizzed hair and bit my lip. I'd forgotten how awkward things always were where Leah was concerned. When I was a teenager Jake and his friends would tell me tribe legends and she'd glare and complain about the guys' lack of respect or seriousness.

"Good." She raised her eyebrows and I guess that meant that that was all she had to say to me. Again, Embry frowned an apology.

"So, Sue, what are you guys in town for?" I turned back to her to avoid further conversation with her daughter.

"Well, I needed a change of scenery and I was looking for some herbology books on the computer. This place carried the books I needed, as well as some things I just can't get in the area, so I figured I'd make a little trip out of it."

"Well that's great. I wish I knew you were coming. I would've shown you around or we could have had lunch or something."

"Oh, that would've been fantastic. Sadly, we don't really have the time for it now. I promised Seth that we'd be back by three for his wrestling match this afternoon. Can you believe that he talked me into letting him go to that school in town so that he can fight people for fun? That coach says that he could get money to go to college, but what's the good in that if you're just going to spend half the time with a concussion?"

"Mom, he's never had a concussion and he's really good at it." I turned back to Leah and the rigidness she had for me had been replaced with defensiveness towards her mother.

Embry opened his mouth to interject when a sound of someone clearing their throat on my left interrupted his focus.

"Excuse me for interrupting but…" I turned my head quickly to another familiar voice. The velvet words of my Beautiful Man paused the conversation and I openly gaped at him.

"Bella you know this guy?" I, still gaping like a large mouthed bass, looked back at Embry who narrowed his eyes at me and then to Beautiful Man, whose face quickly registered something. He looked just as immaculate as he had the other times I'd seen him in the market. Tan slacks and brown belt fit his lean waist perfectly. The white Oxford he had on was unbuttoned at the collar and dressed his broad shoulders. I thought back to the first time I'd met Beautiful Man and imagined again what his back looked like. The tan jacket that matched the slacks was draped over his arm and I think his biceps contracted under the fabric.

"Bella?" I swallowed and turned back to Sue when she said my name.

"Um..."

"Bella and I are old acquaintances. I didn't intend to disrupt your conversation but I haven't seen her in a while and just wanted to say hello."

Embry turned to me and waited for me to corroborate the story. I was partially true. We hadn't seen each other in a 'while', but we weren't friends.

"Yeah, Embry, I know him," I breathed out. I felt myself blush for some reason.

"Where are my manners, Edward Cullen." He politely shook Sue's hand and Embry's as well; I thought I noticed one of those 'He-Man my grip is stronger than yours' exchanges but I didn't say anything. Leah didn't even attempt to uncross her arms to give him her hand but Beautiful Man didn't seem fazed by it.

"Well, Bella, it was nice seeing you again," he said after Embry introduced Leah, who managed to grimace a smile to him.

"Um... Yeah." I didn't really know what to say. An hour ago I would've rolled my eyes and stalked in frustration, but I couldn't really do that standing in front of Sue and Embry, could I?

"Well, I do have some business to tend to but I'll definitely catch up with you another day. I'll let you get back to your conversation, though; don't want to be a _nuisance_, do it?"

At his comment my eyes widened. That cocky grin returned and he winked before turning to leave, leisurely strolling away as he tossed his jacket over his shoulder. I would've stared at him until I couldn't see him anymore but Sue's voice snapped me out of my stupor.

"Well, he seemed nice, Bella…" Her grin and raised eyebrows told me she was looking for something; fishing for some kind of information that just wasn't there.

"Um, yeah, he's just a guy that I kinda know from nowhere in particular. It's no big deal, really."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. That's it."

"Does Charlie know about him?" _Dammit, Embry._

"For your information, no, my father doesn't know because there _nothing_ to know. I'd appreciate it if it stayed that way, please?" the last thing I needed was Charlie launching a full scale inquiry on the mystery man in my life.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Your secret is safe with us, isn't that right?" She shot them both a look and then turned to give me a wink.

"Thanks."

"When are we going home?" Leah rolled her eyes at nobody in particular.

"What's your rush, Leah? I wouldn't have asked you to come if I knew you were going to complain today."

"I do have things to do before Seth's match today. If I knew there would be a reunion I would've stayed home, trust me." Leah stared blankly at her mother, who threw her hands up and shook her head.

"Fine, fine. We do have to get a few more things, though. I want to go back and get that basket I saw earlier. Embry can carry it to the car and then we can head back. Bella, honey, it was so nice to see you again." Sue took me into her arms and rocked us back and forth. When she let go I was lifted into the air by Embry. Leah's huff couldn't help the giggle that came out of my mouth when he put me down and I hugged him again.

"Have a safe drive back, guys. And have fun at that match." I picked up my bags as I gave then a smile.

I waved at them as I watched them walk through the market and dropped my smile when I figured that they wouldn't turn around. Seeing Sue and Embry, and even Leah, really made me miss home. Seattle was great but there was a security in Forks that just wasn't comparable to anything here.

Walking back through some of my normal shops I passed the cart that had the chrysanthemum-lupine arrangement. I'd already seen Beautiful Man and the flowers were really nice. Maybe it would be safe to get them now.

"Hi. This cart is just gorgeous I love the orange and blue mix. Can I just pick out what I want for my bouquet or –"

The old man at the register held his hand up to me and silently reached for a pre-made bouquet near him that was in the wooden trellis that held the flowers. It was beautiful. All of the flowers were fully bloomed and there was no sign of wilt on any of the petals from what I could see. I smiled at the man and took my wallet out of my bag to pay for them.

"No, no. It's already taken care of." The man waved at the unopened wallet in my hands.

"Excuse me?" I pouted a little in confusion.

"They're already taken care of. A man came by a few minutes ago and said if a curly-haired brunette in a red plaid shirt comes by and wanted flowers to let her know that they're already paid for." He held out the flowers to me and I took them with my free hand after I put my wallet back in my purse. The nerve of Beautiful Man to cheat me out of buying my own flowers... _again._

I smiled and rolled my eyes as I reached into my pocket to give the man a tip, then took my bouquet. He wished me a good day and then said something about young people and romance.

As walked to the Economy Building exit I looked around to see if Beautiful Man would pop up before I left, he didn't and I wasn't sure if I was glad or disappointed about that. Once I was in the car I put my nose to the flowers and reveled in the fragrance. I almost gave myself a paper cut on the small card that was in them. What I assumed was his handwriting was neat and elegant and for a second I thought that it could've been some fancy script that was printed onto the card.

_'You deserve whatever your eyes are set on. _

_Until next time… – Edward'_

It was a good thing he wasn't around; my blush was working overtime today and definitely would've given me away.


	7. Blood, Sweat and Tears

Hi everyone, welcome back! Last week i missed updating Cyprus, so I'm sorry to anyone who was waiting for this. Real life has a way of tapping you on the shoulder and saying "yeah... no. I'm going to make myself more important than usual whether you want to deal me or not." It's been a bit exhausting, mentally. That's my excuse and I'm sticking by it!

The last time we were here, people had their own opinion of my dear Leah Clearwater. I, personally, love apparent blind bitter and thought that she was a fun time. If you didn't like her, I'm interested in what you have to say about Rosalie after reading this. I also enjoyed the Edward comments. For some reason nobody is on Team Old Maid. Edward could be the suited Phantom of Pike Place and you guys would still question why Bella isn't seeing the light! I question her too but she _is_ doing a bit better... right?

**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer owns all of Twilight, I'm just living in a fantasy world.

* * *

Angela didn't believe me when I told her that I had gotten the flowers and hadn't been asked out on a date. I didn't show her the card, even though it might've proven that I was telling the truth. I wanted to keep that to myself; it was too private to just be used as evidence. When I got home I didn't even want to keep the flowers out on the dining room table, in the open for anyone else to marvel over. I wanted them to last as long as they could and found out on Google that a little vodka and sugar would keep them alive longer, who would've thought?

Over the next few days though, the splendor of the flowers and the note wore off and I began to worry. Who was this mysterious man and why did he have me so wrapped up? How did he always seem to know where I was? I told myself repeatedly that he was no different from anyone else in Seattle and I didn't even want to consider relationships before I met him.

There were quiet moments when I'd just gaze out the window and think about his smile or his eyes or the way he'd said my name, which I realized he picked up from Embry, and then I'd admonish myself for becoming girly and whirly.

And the _dreams_; they were getting more and more 'adventurous'. There was no more dry humping on a log on the woods, we'd progressed to an immaculate white kitchen that had desert sauces on tap, a swimming pool under a full moon, a bathroom with mirrors everywhere, and what I think was a flowered field in what I had imagined was Central Park. I slept through them all, too. I still woke up hot and bothered but I was no longer planning four course meals in the middle of the day or night.

The only thing that kept me occupied was work. We'd chose four girls and one of them, Bree, I had to fight for. She needed a bit of work and Rosalie wanted to dismiss her, but I liked her. I was asked to find someone special and I was sure that Bree was just that.

"Bree, this isn't a Poseidon Splash… Bree, you're supposed to put two cherries in a Herculean Hand Grenade… Bree your pole work isn't sensual enough. This isn't a fireman's pole and the Frisky Kitten and you're not working for tips."

I was told to sit out when Rosalie made the girls practice their pole work. She said I wasn't to have any input and to only take notes on what I knew they were doing wrong. Rosalie never vocally addressed what I had to say, even though she agreed with all of my comments. Everyone had a general idea of what to do while being a goddess, but it all looked too forced. If someone made a mistake, Rosalie would reset the entire lesson. Everyone had to be precise at the same time or else they were all wrong.

There was a little confusion on my end when Rosalie came in with Mediterranean inspired dances that she wanted to teach everyone. There was a lot of belly dancing and arm swirls included, but besides the moves being a bit sensual I didn't see how they would fit into the club.

"_Isabella,_ why does it matter? I have a vision, and I trust it." I'd finally gotten the urge to bring it up about a week into the practices in the studio.

"But I don't—"

"_What?_" We were the only ones in the rented out dance studio and I noted that she called me by my full first name. She was defining the boss-employee line.

"Rosalie, this club is your baby and I know you love it—"

"But?" She folded her arms and cocked her head to the side.

"But… I don't see how this will enhance anything effectively. Cyprus is a hit and keeps getting better; there's nothing in the city like it. I know you already know that so why mess with something that won't be declining any time in the foreseeable future."

"Growth is important Isabella. You can choose, if you would like to, to follow it or not. As much as you are an asset to Cyprus I still make the decisions." She arched a brow at me and without waiting for my retort, swayed calmly to the back dressing room.

_I guess she put me in my place…_

~oOo~

The next day was as if the club conversation with Rosalie didn't even happen. We did drink testing and pole practices until four. Because the studio sessions almost always lasted longer than we thought they would, going into the club to work the half-night shift was only optional for me. I usually declined because after testing drinks, and being in the studio all day, I just wanted to be anywhere that wasn't associated with work. I hadn't taken up my usual schedule at the club in weeks and Rosalie didn't seem have a problem with it.

I hadn't been to Pike Place as much as I'd liked either. Usually I went in the late afternoon after the practices but the Market wasn't intimate during the rush hour; it just reminded me of a crowded city street. There were people just coming and going, not enjoying the smells and sounds because they were just picking up something quickly and trying to get home.

"Alright ladies, I think we're done for the day," Rosalie was twirling her ponytailed hair up into a bun as most of the girls struggled to catch their breath. "Same time tomorrow."

"When are we done with these practices? I wanna get into the club." Kristie, a sandy-haired girl with dimples, asked the same question almost every day since we'd started began meeting in the studio two weeks ago. I tried to tell her that badgering wouldn't help her cause any but I guess that since I was just an 'assistant' I had no clout.

"Kristie, I'm not going to answer this question again. Bree, honey, would you mind reminding Kristie why you aren't in the club yet?"

"Me?" Bree look at Rosalie then Kristie, and then finally me. The poor girl was being put on the spot and didn't know how to handle it.

"Yes, Bree, _you_. You're the only one who hasn't asked me since I told you in the beginning of these sessions why all why you weren't in the club. Why you were here and not there yet? Answer her."

"Um…" Kristie shot her a glare but Bree kept her eyes focused on Rosalie as she answered the question. "Well, Rosalie, you said that you didn't feel that we were ready because none of us had worked in a nightclub before. You're building us all from the ground up and you only want perfection for your club?"

Rosalie smiled sweetly at Bree while Kristie's glare intensified. The other two girls, Jen and Heather, stood by the dressing room door alert and wary. "Very good, sweetheart. I'm glad to see that at least _you_ are competent and can retain basic information. I guess Bella was right about you having some promise after all."

I couldn't hide the grin as Bree bit her lip to hide her own smile. Rosalie smiled at me, winked and walked to her gym bag on the floor. The girls all walked into the dressing room, Kristie storming past the three of them in frustration.

"When _are_ you going to let then into the club?"

"You too?" Rosalie was checking her phone with her back to me but I could tell that she was rolling her eyes at my question.

"I don't care if you have them in here for a month but if it's in the near future I'd like to know so I can mentally prep for the vampire shift that you had me on before."

"Since you _must_ know, I'm going to test them next Monday night. If they do well I'll have them and you back in on Thursday and throughout the weekend."

I was kind of going to miss my weekends and nights off. I didn't do anything I thought someone my age would do. I was twenty-five and over the club scene already. I did meet up with Maggie and Angela for lunch or and early dinner but there were never any wild and crazy nights for me. Most nights I usually caught up on competitive singing shows and Law and Order. I would've went to visit Forks for a weekend but when I called Charlie he said he'd had plans for the weekend and it would just be a bad time to come up to see him. When did he get a social life and where the hell did I lose mine?

"Bella, do you want a drink?" All of the girls had left the studio and I was tossing on a hoodie and pair of sweatpants over my tights. Rosalie had poured herself a shot and was at the table in the corner of the room closing up the liquor bottles.

"No thanks, I'm driving. How are you getting home?"

"The same way I always get home"

"Which is…" I never did see her leave the studio or the club when I worked there at night. There was a red convertible that was always in the parking lot that I assumed was hers, though. It just looked like something Rosalie Hale would drive, all sex and power and luxury.

"I have someone driving me, no need to worry about me getting a DUI." She rolled her eyes and tossed the shot back. We did the drink tests early in day and I only ever sipped a little bit of the drink if I needed to. Between that and the dancing I was sober and didn't have to worry about getting home.

"Alright well… I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then." I turned to leave the studio and thought about how Rosalie managed to juggle the club and the practices. I assumed she just didn't like to mix family and work but after weeks of doubling her workload it was hard not to assume that any kind of relationship she had outside of her career wasn't strained.

Out on the sidewalk I wondered if I had what it took to balance life. I knew that I didn't _need_ anyone but did I _want _someone? Rosalie's life was all business all the time, was that what I was destined for?

"Hey Bella!" I look up, breaking from my thoughts, to the male voice calling my name. A man who I recognized was walking to me and I squinted my eyes and tilted my head in confusion.

"_Jasper?_ Hi?" I didn't mean for my greeting to sound like a question but I didn't know why the head security of the club was here, awake, at this time of day. The girls I worked with usually kept the same hours as I did unless they had kids, I figured everyone but Rosalie did as well. "Fancy seeing you here… and while the sun is up."

"Haha, yeah. I try to stay nocturnal but just I'm picking up Rose." He was here for Rosalie, our boss?

"Oh… ok." He noticed my perplexed expression and laughed, cackled even, which confused me even more.

"Finally you're here, thought you were going to be—" Rosalie's heel clicks stopped behind me abruptly. "Bella, you're still here?"

"Um, yeah. "

"Hey, Lee, ready to peel outta here?"

"I'm… gonna go now. Bye." I turned to walk to my truck when Rosalie called me back…shrilly.

I walked back to the pair standing on the sidewalk. Rosalie was fuming and Jasper rolled his eyes at me and smirked. "Listen I don't care what you two do outside of the club. I won't gossip and tell people that you two are—"

"Are _what_…" Rosalie cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Dating?" I cringed at the word.

"We are not _dating_! Jasper and I are—"

"Twins." Jasper finished her sentence with a coolness that equally matched her normal ferocity.

"Jasper, we are _not _twins. Don't lie to the girl."

"Fine. Bella, Rose is my baby sister. I got her by two years."

"_Were not siblings, Jasper!_ And you're only older than me by a year and three months."

My eyes followed back and forth like I was watching a verbal tennis match. I wasn't sure what was going on but I was more confused than I was minutes ago.

"Bella, we're cousins. Not lovers or siblings, thank god. Just cousins."

Jasper laughed and offered me an apology. "Sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to pull your leg like that but sometimes it's always fun to frustrate the Ice Queen over here. We're just cousins but we grew up together."

"Oh please, we didn't grow up together."

"We did to. I lived with you and your parents for four years."

"Four years isn't an entire childhood Jasper."

Jasper huffed and turned back to me. "Bella, we grew up together."

"We did not!" she yelled at him, and faced me, also. "Jasper has already proven to be a pathological liar, Bella. Don't listen to anything he says."

I threw up my hands in defense before Jasper got a chance to issue his rebuttal. "Listen, guys, it's no big deal to me. You're cousins. It's fine with me, really, I swear." I just wanted to get home.

"Isabella—"

"No, Rosalie its fine. I won't say anything to anyone if that what you're worried about. I promise. I'm gonna go now, I'll see you tomorrow."

As I walked away and Jasper loudly yelled, "Bye, Bellaaaa". I heard a thump and then a subsequent_ 'ouch'_ from him as well.

I got into my old truck and a minute later a red BMW sped down the street with a beautiful blonde yelling in the passenger seat. I sat there for ten minutes laughing with tears streaming down my face and I didn't know why.


	8. The Second Crack

Happy Friday! Is everyone gonna get down on Friday? Are you all looking forward to the weekend? The weekend?! I sing this song that to myself almost every weekend and it will never be old...

Every week when someone asks me when Edward is coming back I get the urge to say that he and Bella are never ever, ever getting back together... and then I berate myself because that's just cruel and unusual (that song and the thought of Edward being sent away). He just may pop up in this chapter, and then again, he may not. I just write this stuff so what would I know about what happens? There are a few notes at the end of this as well. Happy reading!

**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer owns all of Twilight, I'm just living in a fantasy world.

* * *

The next day in the studio Rosalie tried to corner me about Jasper.

"Rosalie, I don't care if you two are related," I told her quietly even though the other girls had left the dance studio to get food.

"I'm sure _you_ don't, but I do. I run my business with a firm belief in the separation of church and state."

"What?" This wasn't politics; it was my boss and her head-of-security cousin.

"Church and State. Values and Rules. Family and Business."

"I'm still lost."

"Cyprus isn't run on a bias. Nepotism will destroy anyone who wants to be successful. Everyone that works there knows that I'm business when I'm there and nothing else. He got his position because of his previous work history, not because of blood. I don't need any of my workers thinking for any reason that Jasper is less than competent at his job. There's no preferential treatment in Cyprus towards anyone, _ever_. "

What she said made sense, according to her logic. Rosalie was a hard ass, but she was one towards everyone that worked there. I'd never seen her really interact with Jasper too much but if there was any sign of affection between them people would assume anything. I thought they were dating just because he came to pick her up.

"I get it and I said yesterday that I wouldn't say anything about it."

"Well good. At least you understand me. _He_ thinks that I'm ridiculous. You'd think after spending the majority of our lives around each other that he'd get me."

"I thought you said that you didn't grow up together?"

"We spent every summer together in Greece with family and some holidays here and there. That's not growing up together."

"Sounds like it is."

"We didn't."

"Fine." Maybe she was ridiculous. If that wasn't adolescent bonding I didn't know what was. "How much of your family is in Greece?"

"What is this, a campfire confessional? Do you want to make s'mores next?"

"Sorry, just trying to make conversation. I've never lived east of Arizona. My mom's trying to get me to visit her in Florida but I don't really have the time to."

"Well don't… It's abnormally humid and uncomfortable from there." I wasn't sure if she was just talking about the conversation or traveling so I just kept quiet.

When we told the girls about spotlighting on Monday night, everyone but Bree looks excited. Rosalie thought paring the girls up would be a good transition into Cyprus so that there was some familiarity. One group would be at the bar with me and another would be dancing; they would switch stations at midnight.

"Don't worry, you'll do great. I'll be there just in case you get nervous. You've all been practicing for this like crazy and will be fantastic. I'm proud of everyone here." I spoke to the girls while Rosalie talked to the seamstress for the dancing outfits. The toga dresses were already made and the girls would dance in them today before they were sent away for any final alterations.

"Okay, girls, since you're working in teams the first few weeks, Bella and I will guide you through the do's and don'ts of goddess work. No kissing, tacky gyrating, or intentional touching against one another, this isn't a strip club and I don't want men throwing dollars onto your platform.

Rosalie and I turned our backs to each other at the pole we were demonstrating on, and through the mirror I saw her turn the stereo on with the remote and tuck it in her sports bra. "Mentally, travel inside of yourself and move how you would if you were alone in your bedroom in front of the mirror."

This was normal to me, the body rolls and hooded eyes I'd perfected based on the tempo of the music was second nature to me after almost three years. My goal was always to seduce myself, not the men or women in the club; they were barely in my peripheral when focused on the sounds around me. I took my hair out of the bun on top of my head and ran my fingers over my scalp, reveling in the sensation as goose bumps raced down my back and arms.

"You never look at the people on the floor. They want you and you ignore them. You feel and feed off of the looks they give you whenever you're moving. They desire you and you make them want to feel what you're making yourself feel. Make them crave whatever nirvana you're taking yourself to."

As Rosalie spoke, I raised my hands above my head, grazing my fingertips on the pole behind me. I arched my back as the cold metal met my skin and lowered myself to the ground slowly. When I felt the backs of my thighs meet the a bottoms of my calves I relaxed onto the pole, letting it hold me up, and just touched my exposed skin, dancing my fingers over my arms and legs as my hair tickled me.

I felt Rosalie leave her side of the pole and then worked my way back to the top. I closed my eyes and twirled around my post, lazily as the next music track began. Rosalie gave out instructions to the girls but I blocked it out and focused on the rhythm of the lyric-less house music. The next song that came on was faster and I also transitioned my moves. I turned and twirled around the bar, hooking my right leg around it and fanned my left arm out over what would be my audience. I tried to introduce some of the belly dancing the girls learned, rocking my hips back and forth and winding my waist.

When Rosalie finally turned the music off, I came down from my thoughts and smiled at the girls, who were still at their poles and openly gawking at me. The blissful high that remained after dancing made my body lush and relaxed and I simply shrugged at them.

"I've never seen anything like that," said Jen as Bree and Heather nodded in agreement. Kristie said nothing and turned to look at herself it the mirror.

"Bella, how does it feel?" Rosalie began to circle me, surveying what I was sure were dilated eyes and flushed skin.

"Sexual." My reply was as lazy as the smile I felt on my face.

"How long does that last?" Bree spoke up, still looking like she was caught in headlights.

"A few minutes, hours, it depends. After doing it all night you just feel like jelly. It's easy to snap out of though, if you want to." I smiled at her warmly and my high was wearing off and she blushed.

I usually snapped out of the hypnotic sensation as soon as I was done working. There wasn't much sexual frustration but going home to an empty bed and nobody to feel completed with was a bit of a bummer.

For the rest of the day we watched as the girls practiced to the music. Angela texted me around one right after the girls had gotten back from their breaks.

_How much do you loooooooove me? –Ang_

_Not enough for all of those o's and ?s…. –B_

_That's a lie! –Ang_

_Maybe… whats up? –B_

_Bens going out with one of his friends tonight and I may have offered to double –Ang_

_Who did you offer?... not me I hope –B_

_Bellaaaaaaa –Ang_

_Angelaaaaaaa…. What did you do? It's NOT what it sounds like you did. You're not that silly –B_

_I LOVE YOU B! I SWEAR! ITS JUST PLATONIC FOR YOU! –Ang_

I was tempted to scream and throw my phone when a second text came through.

_Would it help if I said that I really want to see him and this is the only way I can see him tonight? –Ang_

_No –B_

_Pretty please with chocolate icing on top? –Ang_

_It'll bring me one date closer to the minimum reqs I decided on before I sleep with him –Ang_

I thought that Ben and Angela were officially 'a thing' but she had this date requirement rule that she didn't want to break. TO Angela, I was a prude but she wouldn't put out until she had been courted enough. I felt bad for Ben and the case of blue balls I knew he gladly suffered for her; the girl loved making out with him like they were teenagers.

_I hate you –B_

_Is that a yes? - Ang _

_OMG that's a yes right? –Ang_

_NO! –B_

_We'll talk later –B_

_Don't text me anymore –B_

_K! love you! –Ang_

"Somebody looks pleasant." Rosalie was staring at me as I groaned and threw my phone back into my bag.

"My roommate wants me to go on a double date with her."

"And?"

"I don't date."

"All the more reason to go. Have fun."

"Do you date?"

"I'm building an empire, and most people in non-professional settings annoy me. Have fun, you could use a stiff banging. You're going to be more tense than me if you don't." Jokey Rosalie was even worse than Hard Ass Rosalie.

"I can't believe I'm talking about this right now with my boss. I don't want to go and I'm not going to do something I don't want to. That's final."

~oOo~

I couldn't believe that Angela had talked me into coming on this date.

When I got home she'd already picked my outfit out and no wasn't an option.

"I'm not trying to make an impression, why do I have to get fancy?" On my bed there was a flouncy black leather skirt and a beige sleeveless shirt with black polka-dots.

"You never know, something special might happen tonight. Now throw those clothes on, do something pretty with your hair and get ready for a nice evening with free drinks."

After ten minutes of useless debate, Angela got me to shut up when she promised she wouldn't try to pay me back for that dress I'd bought for her for her first date.

"I'd leave small bills in your pants pockets and slip them in your purses when you weren't home," clever minx, she was.

Kell's Pub actually wasn't a bad place near Pike Place to get drinks. It was on the street; right on Post Avenue and you'd be in for some great people watching during rush hour if that was your thing. However, Angela and Ben were on one side of the patio table cozied up and smiling at each other like lovesick school kids while I was struggling to hold a conversation with Evan who decided to focus on women's asses instead of me.

While my best friend was enjoying a cool evening in downtown Seattle, I was stuck with a guy who probably wished he had x-ray goggles right now. Ben introduced us and I almost slapped Evan when he greeted me without looking at my face.

I was tired of sitting in my seat, tapping the heel of my black booties and pouting, so I excused myself to go to the bathroom, Angela didn't even offer to come with me. I was tempted to bang my head on the mirror in the ladies room; maybe a concussion and an ambulance could save me from this evening.

Instead of going back to the table, I stopped at the bar. It was all I could think of doing to entertain myself.

"Here you go miss." The bartender, a bald man in a green plaid shirt handed me an orange drink in a martini glass with a sugared rim.

"I'm sorry, I didn't order this," I smiled politely and began to push the drink back towards him.

"I know, I was asked to send this over to you." He nodded down to the napkin that he placed by the drink. In neat handwriting I read: _The end of the bar._

"Well I'll be damned." I muttered to myself and shook my head. Picking up the drink, I headed to the end of the bar and walked over to my pursuer.

"Are you sure you aren't following me?"

He smirked and shook his head at me, then motioned to the glass? "How's the drink, Bella?"

"I don't know how I feel about you using my name; you got it by being sneaky." I sipped the martini and moaned as the peachy orange concoction went down, wishing I could strangle him with the grey tie that was loosened around his neck.

"Well you wouldn't give it to me so I had to strike when I opportunity presented itself.

"Sneaky." I took a bigger sip of the drink and reminded myself to ask the bartender what was in it, once Beautiful Man had left.

"Have dinner with me tonight, Beautiful." He gave me a smile that reached his green eyes and I remembered that stupid bet. I remembered Angela nestled up outside and realized that Ben was my only way out of his offer.

"I can't. I'm here with a date." I was technically true; I was on a double date.

"Oh?" He looked amused as he raised his brows and smiled. I was sure he thought I was lying.

"Yes. Evan. I'm here with Evan tonight. We were having a good conversation before I came over here."

"Well, it hasn't looked like he's kept you too entertained thus far. If I were him, I wouldn't be able to keep my eyes off of you, much less ogle everyone else that's passed by on the street." He nodded his head after speaking and I turned to see that from where he was standing he had a clear view of our table on the patio.

"You were watching me this whole time?"

"Observation."

"You're a sneaky creep who stalks me!" I was sure I was red in the face as I loudly whispered to him. Nobody was paying any attention to us but I was frustrated and embarrassed that he caught me in my lie.

"Hey, B, there you are!" Angela's voice broke the bubble that we usually ended up in. "I was wondering where you ran off to. Sorry about Evan, he's such a perv!"

I knew the Beautiful Man was smirking without turning to see his face because Angela's focus went right to him. "Oh, hello, I'm sorry. Was I interrupting something?" Angela narrowed her eyes at me and I remained mute.

"Edward Cullen. Bella and I were just catching up, I'm sorry to keep her from you." She reached past me to shake his hand. I heard a hum from Angela when she'd made contact with his hand, and braced myself.

"Angela. It's nice to meet you, Edward. And where do you know my good friend Bella from?" She smiled coyly at him and I tried not to roll my eyes.

"I guess you could call us 'shopping buddies.'"

I saw comprehension come alive in Angela's surprised face as she exclaimed and tapped her head with her hand, "You're the flower guy!"

"The flower guy?" he chuckled at her name for him. I was surprised she didn't call him my funeral guy.

"Yeah! You're the one who's been supplying our apartment with flowers. Thanks!"

"Well, you're welcome; it's good to know that someone enjoys them. I been trying but I can't seem get a date from Bella."

"A date?" Angela looked from Beautiful Man to me with a smirk. This was it.

"Yes. Even now, your lovely roommate refuses to indulge my simple request."

I turned to him quickly, I had a legit reason for turning him down and he knew it. "I already told you I was here with someone else tonight!"

"She's free tomorrow, _aren't you Bella?"_

"Oh?" He didn't take his eyes off of me as he replied to Angela's exclamation.

"No. I'm not." I wasn't going to offer that up to him. He didn't ask about tomorrow.

"Yes she is; she'd love to go."

"Well, Bella? Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow?" Beautiful Man looked me intently in the eye. I was silent and trapped in the bubble again for a few seconds.

When I didn't respond to him I felt a pinch on the back of my arm. The bubble popped again and I turned to Angela, who smirked at me with narrowed eyes.

"Well?" I turned to back Beautiful Man, whose gaze still hadn't wavered.

"Fine, I'll have dinner with you." I didn't want to call it a date. I was afraid of a date.

"Are you sure?" He licked his lip and smirked cockily. He won and he knew it. "You don't have to if you're not sure."

"Yes, I'm sure. I wouldn't say yes if I didn't mean it." With Angela here, I knew there was no way I'd be able to change my mind and live with the shame she'd grace me with whenever she got the chance to.

"Alright." His grim blossomed into a huge smile and he reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a white business card.

I took it and tossed it into my purse without looking at the offending piece of paper.

"Is Canlis at eight alright with you?"

"Canlis?"

"Yes it a—"

"I _know_ what it is and I know that it takes weeks to reserve a dinner table. There's no way that you can get a table for tomorrow night at the last minute." This guy had balls if he thought that he could just 'get a table' at one of the best restaurants in Seattle.

"I'm sure it won't be difficult, unless there's somewhere else you'd like to go?"

"No." There would be no dinner once the maître d rejected Beautiful Man. "Tomorrow at eight it is."

"Alright. My numbers are on the card. If something comes up, you can reach me on my cell."

"Nothing unexpected will come up, she'll be there."

He chuckled and shook his head at Angela's declaration. "Thank you, Angela. I appreciate that."

"Well, now that things are in place, we should really get back to the table, Bella."

"Yes, Angela. _Now_ let's go back to the table." I turned and glared at Angela with a look that could rival Rosalie's.

"You two have a good evening." Beautiful Man called the bartender and said something in his ear before he placed a bill on the bar and got up from his stool. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Angela. Bella, tomorrow night." He smirked at me again and I clenched my teeth and inhaled through my nose in an effort to keep from sneering.

"Goodbye." He winked at me and put his hands in his pockets right before Angela took my arm to guide me back to the patio. I felt my face heat up and wanted to escape; to where though, I didn't know. As we walked back to the patio Angela congratulated me on the good catch I had.

Ben said something in Angela's ear when we sat down and she giggled. I sighed at Evan and didn't even try to start a conversation with him as a server brought a drink to the table. It was the peach drink that Beautiful Man had sent to me at the bar.

'_I wouldn't ignore you. You're entirely too fascinating to overlooked'_

I crumpled the napkin with the beautiful script and threw it in the now empty martini glass. I finished at least four more on his tab before we finally went home.

* * *

A... A _date_? Honestly, how long have you all been waiting for this? Will out little dancing queen actually go through with it?

Bella's outfit is up on my Polyvore account, the link for that is on my profile if you're into visuals.

Also... Memorial Day Weekend is coming up and everyone I know is trying to talk me into spending the holiday weekend at the Jersey Shore. I try to stay away from the boardwalk opening weekend but I just may see how the shore has rebuilt itself since Hurricane Sandy and I'm very excited about that. If I do go, I may not have internet access to post Ch 9 on time. If I don't go, I'll be here and miss out on the excessive spray tans, saltwater taffy and carnival games. Decisions, decisions... _Don't shoot me, please!_


	9. Canlis

Within the past two weeks, I've come to learn that people won't appreciate your English degree until they ask you to help out with an obituary... Yup, that's all I got. At the last minute I didn't spend the holiday weekend at the shore because of some predicted bad weather, but I kept busy and spent time with family. I would've posted this on Monday but Sunday afternoon I got a call that a close person in my, though extended, tight-knit family had passed away. All week I've been helping with relaying info, flower input and general funeral things, as well as some tedious health related things, and even though I wrote to not think about real life (and her little quirks), I just didn't have it in me to proof anything. I'm back though, so hi guys! Fun Fact: when the elderly spouse of the deceased breaks their leg while walking into a funeral home for a private viewing the day before the deceased's funeral, there's a good chance they won't be able to leave the hospital, even to go to the previously mentioned funeral. If this ever happens to you, or to anyone you may know, Skype is amazing. The widow can be in first seat of the front row of the funeral home AND their hospital bed... _at the same time!_ Bravo, technology... BRAVO! That was a highlight of my week, considering the circumstances.

So now lets get down to business. Let's all blame Angela because Bella has a date, a hot date I might add. I don't think she was too happy about it but a dare is a dare... unless shes just not there... if that makes any sense? Lately, a few people have keenly noted that Bella could use a stiff... _drink_. I've taken that into consideration, but I only write this stuff, so anything could happen... or not... or it could. Anything is possible! Grab a snack, because it's all about to go down!

**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer owns all of Twilight, I'm just living in a fantasy world.

* * *

I'd changed my outfit three times and even though my hair was set with heated rollers I was considering straightening it and putting it into a sleek ponytail. Looking in the mirror I thought of something inspiring to tell myself but the only thing that Internal Bella could come up was _'don't fall on your face'_.

During the day in the studio, not even the dancing could clear my mind and Rosalie commented on my form twice, saying that I was too stiff and then making me sit out the last few hours of the day. She made a comment about my date last night being too good for her liking and I didn't bother to correct her or confirm any suspicions that she had. Angela texting me throughout the day didn't help either. I woke up regretting those free drinks and apparently she thought that my rendition of 'You Are So Beautiful' was a hit. I didn't even want to think about the reasons I would be singing_ that_ song drunkenly in public.

I sat on my bed and almost scrubbed my face with my hands when I remembered that I had already done my makeup. Instead I loudly groaned and tossed my hands in the air.

"Need any help, doll face?" Angela bounded into my room, smiling at what I assumed was my cry of frustration.

"Get out."

"Why?"

"Because I'm in this mess because of you."

"Nothing about this situation should be considered a mess. You're just afraid and that has nothing to do with me."

"You forced me into saying yes!"

"Oh please, I nudged you in the right direction. It's not like you're walking down the aisle, it's just a date. You go out, have dinner, some drinks, conversation, and then come home. For all you know this Edward Cullen guy could be it for you."

"I doubt it. He gets under my skin" I looked away and focused on a spot in the corner of my room.

"He challenges you. That's good."

"He infuriates me."

"It's all adrenaline."

"He's a dick."

"Something that you need in your life."

"How mature." I sighed and rolled my eyes. I knew that most of what Angela was saying was right. It was just a date and there were no expectations of commitment. I was just… scared.

I got up and walked to my closet, pulling out a navy lace dress with a high neck with an open back. The dark blue eyelash design of the lace overlaid satin blue fabric that stopped above the knee and hugged my body in the right places. The three-quarter sleeves were just made of lace and kept the dress modest and sexy at the same time. It was a beautiful dress that I found on sale last winter, but I never had a chance to wear. I never got a chance to wear most of the clothes I had because I never went out with the intention of impressing anybody.

"That one is good. Blue is good on you." I frowned a bit and turned to see Angela picking up the other dresses that were on the bed. She walked over to me and hung them back in the closet. "This is going to be a great night. I know it, okay?"

"What if it isn't though? What if he's just some judgmental prick that's going to make me feel lousy?"

"Then I was wrong and you were right."

"It's just as simple as that?"

"Yes. It's just as simple as that."

She left the room and I slipped into the dress. Looking in the mirror I nodded to myself; the dress did look good and I was pretty sure I wouldn't stick out like rodeo clown at a cotillion in what I'd heard was a posh and acclaimed restaurant. The electric rollers had been in my hair long enough that I was sure that they had left my long hair wavy so I blasted them with the cold setting my blow dryer to set them even more. After touching up my make-up, and spraying a floral body mist that matched the body wash I used, I decided I was as ready as I would ever be. I walked into the living room to cat calls and howls from Angela, who was sitting on the couch.

"Looking sexy, mamacita! I knew that would look great on you."

"Do I really have to do this?" I had that card in my wallet. I would be a simple call, I could just...

"Yes you have to do this! I will cancel my movie date with Ben and chauffeur you to and from that restaurant if I have to." She got up from the couch and for a second I thought she would actually toss me into onto the hood of her car and haul me off to Canlis.

I pulled a thin black trench coat out of the closet then stalked past her and grabbed my keys from the coffee table.

"And what do you think you're doing with those?"

"You just told me that I had to go to dinner!"

"You're not going in Tow Mator the talking truck!"

"Hey! There is _nothing_ wrong with my truck!" it was a little rusty but it was reliable and I'd had it since I moved to Washington.

"There is _everything _wrong with you showing up to a venue in that thing. You won't get any action in that tank."

"Why are you always so concerned with my love life?"

"Because I'm a real friend and real friends care." She ran into her room and can back out with her keys. "Take my car. Ben's coming to get me tonight so don't even think about coming up with an excuse about why you can take it. My Ford Focus was at least made while we were in high school. Whatever model that truck is, I'm sure it's older than our parents."

"It's a Chevy, 1963, and it's not old, it's experienced." After a fruitless staring match, I snatched the keys out of her hand and rolled my eyes as I marched to the door.

~oOo~

Angela's texts on the way to Canlis actually helped me take my mind off of how terrified I was of tonight. For some reason, being told that if there were any bodily fluids on the backseat that I'd be responsible for the cleanup actually helped me take my not freak out about going out on this date. If I was too busy texting swearwords to my roommate at stop lights I couldn't hyperventilate the closer I got to my destination.

When I pulled up to Canlis, I was actually grateful that I was driving Angela's car. There was valet parking and handing over the keys to my truck would've been a bit embarrassing. I got tired of telling my dad how to work the clutch and brake that I'd mastered; it would've been embarrassing doing it at a place as pretty as Canlis. The exterior of the building reminded me of one of those upscale Hollywood Hills homes from the 60s; the stone and wooden facade and slanted roofs made Canlis look like the home of an old A-list celebrity who loved to throw famous industry parties.

From the sitting area that had a warm stone fireplace, I could see huge windows that overlooked Lake Union and for a second I was caught up in the view. It was starting to get dark outside and the lights on the outer shore were twinkling though the branches of the large juniper tree that was just outside the eastern side of the window.

"Welcome to Canlis, how can I you help you this evening?" The hostess, a young girl, interrupted my daze and looked at me like she knew that the view had taken my attention. I felt me face heat up and remembered that I was here to see Beautiful Man.

"Umm yeah, I'm sorry… I'm here with—"

"Bella." I looked up to see him, Beautiful Man, smiling and sauntering in my direction from the dinner area. Once he was in front of me and I could take in his form I mentally told myself not to bite my lip. I was never the kind of girl who fawned over a man in a business wear but the grey suit and navy shirt Beautiful Man was wearing fit him well. His sex hair wasn't as wild as it was the other times I'd seen him, but the image of fingers running through it passionately still popped into my head. He put his hands in his pants pockets and slyly grinned at me, "I was wondering if you would've come."

I felt my face warm slightly and wondered if the light makeup I had on would cover it. "I said that I would."

"And I'm glad that you did."

"You actually managed to get a table?" I nodded towards the direction he'd come from.

"I said that I would." Repeating my words, he winked at me and I was sure that if he couldn't see my blush before, he certainly could now.

"Mister Cullen," the girl that hostess who had greeted me when I walked in now had her eyes solely on my date, "Can I escort you and your guest back to your table?"

"That won't be necessary." His eyes didn't leave me as he replied to the girl.

"It won't be any problem at all." The girl's voice was suddenly huskier than it was a minute ago, something that Internal Bella didn't like it at all.

His nostrils flared a bit and he sharply responded, "I'm sure you're only paid to greet patrons and check their coats, which I see you haven't offered to do for my date. I know how to get back to my table." I was a little embarrassed for the girl and handed her my coat when she offered to take it, not meeting my eyes when she gave me the coat check ticket. Edward placed a hand on my lower back, just under where my bare skin ended, and guided me to the table. He said nothing and I was glad; half of me wanted to tell him off for talking to the hostess and the other half wanted to turn around and stick my tongue out at her.

He pulled out my seat for me and in front of my table setting was a single purple carnation; I picked it up and smiled as I inhaled its scent. Seated on the other side the table, which was against one of the large paneled panoramic windows, he grinned picked up a wine glass filled with white wine. "I took the liberty of choosing a wine before you got here, if you'd like we could get another bottle. The wine cellar here is amazing."

"I'm sure whatever you chose is fine." The label on the bottle in the chill bucket looked ornate and I was sure that I'd confused the name with another wine that Rosalie had on hand when a high profile personality was in the club. The bottle that Beautiful Man paid for in the bucket couldn't have cost as much as I thought it did.

He poured me a glass and I hummed when I tasted it. I didn't know how long it had been since I had a drink that didn't have anything to do with Cyprus.

"I'm assuming you like the wine, Bella?" He smirked at me and I didn't even try to hide my appreciation for the wine that he picked

"The wine, yes. You and my name, not so much."

"You're name?" his eyes widened at my remark. I was serious when I told him that I didn't like that way he snuck and found out my name when I was with Sue in the Market.

"Yes, my name. You never once tried asking me what it was whenever you attempted to ask me out. You had to resort to underhanded tactics to get it and I don't think I like that too much. For all you know all I could own is my name and you pretty much stole it."

"Well, I'm sorry that I made that mistake. In my defense, _'Bella'_ could be short for anything so I technically don't know what it is."

"What?"

"Well you could be Spanish and Bella could be short for Belinda." I scoffed at that. Did I really look like a Belinda… or Spanish for that matter? "You could have a bit of English ancestry somewhere on your family tree and you parents named you after an Annabel." I rolled my eyes.

"Annabel?"

"_For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams, of the beautiful Annabel Lee."_ He winked at my surprise.

"You know Poe?" I was shocked. I'd been on dates with guys and talked about literature, but I don't think they ever quoted anything. Especially the pretty boys; they never knew the classics.

"Yes, I know Poe. I went through a phase where I wanted to be a writer or a composer or some sort." I smiled genuinely at his admission. "So, are you the beautiful Annabel Lee?"

"No, not Annabel."

I decided to look at the menu to try and cover up my grin. "I assume that you've been here before. What do you recommend?" I'd read in the culinary circuit section that ran in the newspaper every few weeks that the truffle fries were amazing, but who went to a place like this on a first date and ordered fancy french fries?

"Well, I could say that the beet and pear salad is great and it's the perfect season to go with the prawn, mango and avocado salad. I could also mention the dozen times that I've had the escargot and caviar and try to impress you with my impeccable palate." There was no way in the world that his palate would impress me and I think he knew that before he even spoke the words. I raised my eyebrows at him and he simply laughed. "Honestly, they have the best fries I've ever had and I'm usually not a fan of truffle oil."

"Truffles."

"Truffle oil." He clarified. "It's an acquired taste and it's something that shouldn't just be thrown onto anything, but it works." I didn't say anything to him. I just thought about the time I bought truffle oil for a fish idea I had planned out in my head one day. Angela walked in the apartment just as I was opening the bottle and banned it from ever being used again because of its smell. I hid it in my bathroom and only used it when I knew there would be time to air out the kitchen. "How about we both get salads and maybe soups and split the fries. You may like them."

I nodded in agreement and grinned again. "That sounds good."

After the server came to the table and we put in our order, Beautiful Man smiled at me. I felt like prey… again. "So, back to our name game. I'm guessing one of your parents could have been huge Disney fans. They may have named you Clarabelle."

"I am not named after a cow!" He smirked.

"Clarabelle is a classic, and it's a great name." I scowled him. "I'm grasping at straws, trying to figure out what you're unwilling to give me. I can't call your name if you don't tell me what it is." I noticed that he didn't say _'by your name'_ but was too afraid to address it.

I looked out the window and the lights that dotted the lake and then back at him. "Isabella."

"Isabella." I tried to hide the deep inhale that was beyond most of my control at the sound of my name on his lips. It didn't seem like he noticed it, so hopefully I got away without seeming… effected. "Italian, or Hebrew depending on who you ask, but it fits; a beautiful name for a beautiful woman all the same. Do you have a last name, Isabella?" When I turned my head I met intent eyes

"Swan."

"Well now, Isabella Swan, it's time for us to formally make acquaintances. I'm Edward Cullen, it's been a pleasure getting to know you." He held his hand out to me over the table.

"Edward Cullen," his name was the most foreign thing in my realm of consciousness. He was always Beautiful Man, "it's very nice to officially meet you." I put my hand in his and shouldn't have been surprised when he kissed it and winked.

"Call me 'Bella', please. To my mother when she's entertaining, my boss when she's trying to make a point, or someone who has a death wish, I'm 'Isabella.'"

"Well, I may have a little death wish with when I'm feeling particularly Parisian. Bella it is." Another comment I was afraid to address. I simply smiled considerately.

When our first course came I didn't even try to contain my excitement. The prawn and avocado salad was incredible and I was hoping that Beautiful Man offered me some of his foie gras. I'd never been a fan of liver of any species but the smell that wafted from his side of the table made my mouth water. When I tried the truffle fries I was sure the moan I let out was heard by the couple sitting at the table next to us.

"I assume the fries are fit to your standards?" he picked one up with his fork and bit into it.

"They're amazing. I'm going to have to figure out the recipe." I ate another one and tried to guess the herbs. The only thing I knew for certain from the food articles I'd read was that they used was _fleur de sel_, which was just really fancy imported salt from France. I tried to think if the fries were worth the splurge. I ate another one and immediately decided; they definitely were.

"You cook?" I looked up at Beautiful Man who was leaning back in his chair with an amused surprise. For some reason I felt like a trick pony on show.

"Umm, somewhat. It's more of a hobby though." _A hobby that I one day planned on making my career._

"Well, maybe you can cook for me one day, Bella."

"Maybe. We'll see," I shrugged.

"Well I know your name. I know that you like Poe. I know that you cook."

"I've been generous so far tonight. You're a lucky man." I actually was enjoying the night so far and the conversation between us had been natural. Maybe I was over reacting about the dating embargo I'd set up for myself.

"I am lucky. Before you got here I was thinking of a flower I could've tempted you with the next time I saw you. I seem to remember that you don't like roses."

"I despise roses."

"And you like lilies." I smiled that he remembered my flower preferences.

"So, what does that woman who cooks, reads, and loves lilies do?"

I paused at his question. It was a normal question_. I shouldn't feel the need to brace myself because of a simple inquiry when I was out with a person._ "What do I do?"

"For a living; I see you in the mornings or early afternoon but it never looks like you're going to work or on a break. Is it something that you can do from home?"

"No, I don't work from home. I actually work nights."

"Oh?" He was waiting for me to elaborate.

I could've told him one of two things. I could say that I was a bartender, which was true, or that I gyrated while half-naked to turn people on.

"I'm a dancer."

He grinned at my response. "I'm not surprised." He wasn't? "I was guessing that it was something involved in the arts. What have you been in?"

I grimaced as I straightened in my chair a bit. "Actually, um," I folded my hands in my lap. "I dance in a nightclub." My response sounded like a question. _Is it okay that I work in a club, Beautiful Man?_

"A nightclub." His eyes slightly narrowed and I think his nostrils flared a bit but other than that there was no movement from the other side of the table. "So when you say you 'dance' you mean as in stri—"

"No!" My heart was racing and I was tempted to yell out 'is there a doctor in the house' because I was afraid I was going to have a panic attack. I was at dinner with a gorgeous guy that I thought didn't want to go out with, in a beautiful restaurant, having a great time. I should've known life wasn't this easy.

"I don't… do that. It's more like stylized go-go dancing, I guess? I don't… get naked for money." I whispered the last part and looked over at the couple at the next table. They didn't seem to be eavesdropping. "I work in a night club. I bartend there as well but I started dancing when I was in school and it lasted longer than I thought it would."

His narrowed eyes widened and then relaxed to their normal size. The strong planes of his jaw clenched. "I see."

He didn't. Everything was fifty shades of awkward. The single bubble we were in had split in half and now we were strangers in an elegant setting.

"Um, Edward. What do you do?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. I know that your name. I know that you like Poe." I repeated the words that he had given me when he thought I was an artist, before things got tense. "I know that you enjoy good food and you like roses?" I was trying. There was metaphorical egg on my face and I was trying to salvage some sort of propriety.

"Nothing much, I just help run a family business."

"Oh?" _Elaborate, Beautiful Man._

"Yeah, that's about it." That's all I'm getting.

I picked at the at salad that I'd suddenly lost my appetite for and looked at the truffle fries that were too far away for me to muster up the courage to reach for. There was a bit of wine left in my glass and I downed that. It was slightly warmer than when I had first tasted it and the bubbles had somehow lost their lightness.

"Could you excuse me, I think I need to powder my nose," I reached for my purse and he gave me a tight-lipped, polite smile that didn't reach his eyes.

I walked past him towards the bathroom. There was a chaise in the restroom that I sat on so I could bury my face in my palms. Breathing in and out I tried to calm myself as much as I could.

'_You knew this was going to happen. You knew it and there's no reason you should be feeling insecure or depressed about anything. Edward Cullen is an asshole just like you knew he would be so suck it up and enjoy the food and drinks, conversation be damned. That's why you're here, right?'_

Standing up, I made sure I didn't mess my makeup up too much. I'd go home after dinner and never have to worry about being hit on while I was shopping, that was a plus, along with the food.

I tried to reassure myself as I walked back to the table_. 'You look great tonight, Bella. You came out in a killer dress and let yourself know that if you really wanted to have a social life, you could. Not dating is a decision that you make on your own because if you really wanted to you could—_'

"Listen I don't care what you think, I'm not staying here… I'm just asking you as a friend to call the front desk and say… What do you mean 'why'? I just told you… I can't sit here all night with a glorified exotic dancer and..."

My gut was trying to find a way out of my body. It was bearing all of its weight down so that it could be as close to the floor as possible. I stood behind the asshole with the sex hair in a great suit and the most breathtaking smile I'd ever seen in person and couldn't make my feet walk back to my seat to face any of it. Slowly I backed away from the table, back towards the entrance.

"Hi, how are things going tonight? Is there anything I can do for you, ma'am?" The girl who was at the entrance earlier was now replaced by an older woman, maybe about ten or fifteen years older than me. She smiled politely at me even though I was sure I looked like I was going to cry or throw up on the front desk.

I reached into my clutch and pulled out the ticket I'd gotten earlier. How long had I been here? An hour, maybe? "Um, I just need my coat." I handed her the stub and she went to the back to get it. Almost immediately she'd returned, to my relief; I didn't want to be seen in the waiting lobby.

"Is there anything wrong? Was there something wrong with your meal? Can I call you a cab?"

"Um… No. The food was great and I'll be fine to drive… Something just…. came up and I have to leave… immediately."

"Alright. What table were you at? I can send someone over to let your party know if—"

"_No._ That's nice, but no. I can… I'll call him from my car." I tried to give a convincing smile. "Please, don't send someone over there. He's… taking an important phone call; I don't want to interrupt him." When my bottom lip began to tremble, the woman's eyes softened.

"Ok. Have a good night." She didn't try to be overly pleasant and just gave me a sympathetic smile. I nodded then rushed to the door.

I gave the valet my card and tipped him; once I was in the car I had to tell myself not to break, _'He doesn't deserve your tears.'_

I sat there for a minute and collected myself before I drove away from Canlis.

I'd somehow found a parking spot that wasn't a hike from my building and once I closed the front door I kicked off my pumps and started to unzip the side of my dress. The lights were out so I guessed that Angela had already left for her movie. I didn't have to worry about flashing Ben on the way to my bedroom from the living room.

In ragged flannel pajama pants and an oversized Seahawks t-shirt that I stole from my dad a few years ago, I walked in the dark to the fridge, got whatever pint of ice cream my hand touched first and sat in front of the TV watching, but not paying attention to whatever channel Angela was watching before she left.

I was done crying when she walked in with Ben two hours later but she knew something was wrong so she didn't say anything about the fact that I'd eaten her entire container of Chunky Monkey ice cream.

* * *

So... yeah... Do you guys want to talk about it?

That's chapter nine. Have I ever mentioned that I hate odd numbers? I promise I didn't do this, Edward did this... I would never... I'm just going to go and ruminate on feelings and truffles. Maybe I'll read some Poe and eat ice cream. A lot of people wanted some one on one interaction between these two and... there it is. That's the way the onions are diced.

Bella's dress can be found on my Polyvore account, that link of on my profile. Also, feel free to Google some images of Canlis. If I lived in Seattle it's definitely a place I'd want to be romanced at.


	10. Competition

Monday Funday (said nobody ever)...I spent the weekend attending high school graduations, tailgating a Kenny Chesney concert with some college friends and screaming my lungs raw as Don Draper broke Sally's heart into a million pieces. It's time to get back to the weekday grind.

We're back to this little ditty again and I feel like I owe everyone an apology because of last week. Everyone had the same opinion of one: Edward Cullen, butthead. The general consensus was that there should be stake burning and angry mob forming of some sort. Is there absolutely _nothing_ that can be done to make things better? Maybe Edward's somewhere listening to you? Maybe there's a logical reason for why he torpedoed everyone's hopes and dreams... Or that he doesn't care about anyone or anything... Who knows WHAT he's thinking, _who cares, _He's an ass, right?! I guess it's time for Bella to go back to real life, she is after all a 'glorified exotic dancer'... What a prick.

**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer owns all of Twilight, I'm just living in a fantasy world.

* * *

"Now, I'll be at the bar with you guys and the dancing podium you're assigned to tonight is close enough that I can look out for you there. It's only Monday so there won't be anything too crazy happening anyway."

I touched up Kristie and Jen's goddess makeup as I tried to pep talk everyone. Bree and Heather would be with me at the bar and they'd take a break and rotate at midnight. I beamed like a proud stage mom when we introduced them to all the girls that worked at the club this earlier. Rosalie had catered an early dinner for the whole club so that everyone could meet the newest editions. Most of the girls had been really receptive to the new group and gave them tips on dancing and bartending. I was confident in the girl doing well before, but after what was undoubtedly one of the most humiliating nights of my life, I was set on them exceeding every expectation and being great. They wouldn't have to prove anything to anyone if they showed people that they were great at what they did.

The days following my date from hell couldn't be spent moping all day. Angela had apologized to me numerous times for 'forcing my hand with a stupid bet'.

"It's not your fault he was a dick. Really, I don't even care about it anymore." That was a lie that needed convincing.

"You have no right to try to make me feel alright about handing you over to that jerk!"

"I do need to, because if I really didn't want to go, I wouldn't have gone in the first place. You didn't _hand me over_ to anyone; I needed to put myself out there. What's done is done."

I didn't tell Angela about the good parts of the date; the fun banter, our shared interests, the number of times I couldn't control the smile that he'd conjure out of me. If I didn't focus on the good and only emphasized on the sucky part of the night, I wouldn't feel like I'd maybe missed out on something that could've been different but comfortable at the same time. Angela didn't press me for details and only tried to make me feel better. She even tried to recruit Maggie for a 'who needs guys' night out; thankfully, I could use the club practicing as an excuse to not be a part of the festivities.

Rosalie was finally pleased with the drink making so the days were split between pole work, cardio and what she dubbed 'flash muscle toning' at a gym close to the studio. There were abdominal workouts, leg workouts and arm workouts so by the time I got home all I wanted to do was sleep. I usually ate healthy, and would jog with Angela if the weather allowed it or attempt to get through the yoga lessons that were on our On Demand menu, but the goddess work done at the club counted, to me, as sufficient exercise. Since I hadn't been in Cyprus in weeks, actual time spent in the gym left me sore, sweaty and sleepy. How Rosalie managed to do this during the day and run the club had confused me before, but now it was completely beyond my comprehension, she was probably inhuman.

"Bella, what if we fall? I didn't know the pedestals were so high up. What if I slip or something?" Kristie, who had always wanted to get straight to the club debut, was visibly the most nervous. '_What if someone asks for a drink we didn't practice?', 'What do I do if someone tries to touch me while I'm dancing?' 'What happens if there's a fight at the bar?'_ I'd smile and calmly answer whatever she'd ask while the other girls would wait for me to answer questions they hadn't even thought of asking. Eventually everyone ignored Kristie's nerves so that they wouldn't psych themselves out too much. I caught Bree rolling her eyes through the mirror she was sitting at as she focused on her breathing.

When I was finished with Kristie and Jen's shimmery goddess makeup, I let them touch up their hair. After putting Heather's hair in a French braid so that it would be wavy when she rotated into her goddess shift, I went to sit by Bree.

"Will I be okay?" The bartender makeup was a lot more natural compared to what the dancers wore. Rosalie didn't want patrons to realize the women that they fawned over were mixing their drinks so there was always a big contrast between the two. It sounded ridiculous but it worked for me; I'd never been figured out as a goddess when I was working on the floor.

"You look great and you know what you're doing, you've practiced for weeks." I stood up to put her hair in a high ponytail.

"But will I be okay?"

"How do you feel?"

"Nervous."

"Are you more nervous than Kristie?"

"No", she smiled and messed with her eyeliner.

"Okay. That means that your nerves are normal, which is good. How else do you feel?"

"I'm a little excited."

"Then I think you'll be phenomenal tonight. Excitement is great; its over-confidence will shut you down the minute you're up there." She sighed. "If Rosalie Hale doesn't think you'll screw up why do you think you will?"

"I guess you're right."

"And I _know_ that I'm right."

Before it was time to for the doors to open, everyone went to their places in the different parts of the club. Kristie had calmed down a lot more when she saw how close the security guards were to the dancers.

Rosalie made her rounds and told the girls that she knew that they'd do a great job and then to the front door to tell the bouncers to start letting people in. Earlier in the day she asked me to be extra attentive to them since everything was new but she was her usual 'Rosalie the Ice Queen' self that everyone else was accustomed to. I guess she was appointing herself 'bad cop' tonight.

The first few hours were simple enough; since it was only Monday nobody was really trying to get wasted. Almost everyone ordered whatever was on the Monday drink special list and I could see that Bree and Heather were starting to get used to their surroundings. Kristie and Jen had relaxed on their podium and I could tell that they were focused on feeling instead of looking out at everyone. I was sure that if Rosalie wasn't on the floor she was in her office taking notes on everything happening.

Joanna was at the center bar with us and as even though it was evident that this was a big deal to me, she couldn't seem to make things easier for the newest bartenders. I'd noticed that she'd go out of her wait to _not_ reflexively help one of them like she would with anyone else or she'd wait until one of them asked her something two or three times before she responded.

"Joanna, could you give me a hand over here?" The club had been open for a few hours and people were starting to feel like effects of the alcohol that they'd consumed. There were four people trying to get Heather's attention while she was making a drink and they were all focused on her serving them.

"Sorry, I'm kinda busy over here." Joanna grabbed the bottle opener she kept clipped on her belt loop, opened a Corona for a guy sitting a stool, wiped off the counter, and turned around to the register closest to her. Before I knew it, Bree was by Heather's side filling orders and trying to control the crowd like it was nothing. Heather huffed and gave Bree a thankful smile as they took care of everyone trying to get a drink.

I didn't realize what time it was until Kristie and Jen walked behind the bar, faces clear of the glitter and mystery that I'd camouflaged them in earlier. Heather and Bree printed out their register receipts and I hurried them backstage to change; I didn't want the more 'spirited' group to be out at the bar with Joanna for too long without a buffer. I felt better about not being away for too long when I saw Rosalie walking on the floor.

They sat for a minute to gather themselves, visibly flushed with their success so far. "Ok, girls, the hard part is over. You did great out there and the night will be over in a few hours." I told them to take off their makeup so I could get them ready for the second rotation and checked my phone. Maggie and Angela had texted me earlier about breakfast later but all I really wanted to do was take a nap. I was really going to miss sleeping during the vampire shift.

When I was finishing up their makeup Rosalie came in and asked me to go back out to the bar so she could speak to the new goddesses. I gave them both a nervous smile and walked out to the club.

Back on the floor I had made sure Kristie and Jen were okay with their load; it seemed like the confidence boost from dancing was working in their favor because their movements were fluid and assured.

I wasn't sure what had happened in the half hour that I was in the dressing room but once I had gotten back into the swing of serving people, Jo had whispered, "These new girls kill me, B."

"Excuse me?" I handed a cranberry and vodka to a girl and put the tip she handed me in my apron, trying not to shoot Jo a stink eye.

"They're just so sure of themselves. They're newbies and need to be taken down a notch, especially that Kristen girl, she—"

"Kristie," I corrected Joanna.

"Whatever. She had the nerve to try to steal one of my customers."

"Jo, give her a break. They've all worked really hard."

"You like these little brats? They're practically our _competition!_"

I rolled my eyes. Since the crowd was starting to head back to the dance floor and I could see that all of my girls had a handle on things, I walked from behind the bar and headed to the employee bathroom that was by the DJ booth. I groaned when I realized that Jo was following me.

"I mean really, B, they're babies who think that just because the Ice Bitch coddled them that they can do whatever they want."

"Jo." I wanted to scream at her and her absurdity. "I don't get what your problem is. Give them a break and get over it. We're bartenders who work on tips and drink sales. They aren't your competition, _everyone _is your competition. _I am your damn competition!_"

"Bella, _you're_ my friend! Have you really been gone so long that you don't get that I care about our jobs being on the line now that these younger girls are trying to take over?"

"You're insane. I know those girls and they're fun! You're going all 'Coyote Ugly' on them for nothing, get over yourself, Joanna."

I washed my hands and walked past Joanna to go back to the bar when I heard her mumble something, "Whatever you say… _Ice Princess_…"

"Excuse me?" She looked at me and raised an eyebrow then rinsed off her hands as well and left the bathroom. I huffed and tried to keep myself from screaming.

I tried not to let my irritation show too much once I was back out on the floor. Jen had a knack for talking people into top shelf drinks which made Kristie determined to outshine her. Kristie's irritation she showed towards me during the practices had evolved into playful ribbing between us. When there weren't people who needed to be served, there was a lot of laughing done between the three of us. I may have laughed a little harder than usual if I caught a grunt coming from Joanna, but I didn't care about her sour attitude.

Bree and Heather on the pedestal was also something to marvel at. I was happy to see that they had really taken my advice to heart to just feel and enjoy everything. There were some nerves, but considering the fact that this it was their first time dancing and that almost everyone in the club was saturated with drinks, they were just fine. The Monday night debut was going better than I'd hoped for. I'd have to do something special for them between tomorrow afternoon in the studio and Thursday night when they would be back for the weekend rush.

When last call came and went and everyone that worked at Cyprus was getting ready to go into the back area and get home, my little goddesses walked over to the center bar where I was wiping down the bar with Jen and Kristie. Joanna had gone into the back as quickly as she could and I couldn't find it in me to feel bad for her and her dramatized job security worries.

"You all did it! I'm so proud!" the four girls were grinning from ear to ear.

When we all headed to the back, they began to change, their highs not wearing off as some of the older girls gave them congratulations as they passed them by.

"Bella. My office." I was pulling my sweatshirt over my head and sighed as I heard Rosalie's heel clicks walk through the dressing room and then back towards her office.

"Close the door and sit." I tried to stifle a yawn and sat in the black armchair across from my boss.

"I know that you know that I watched the girls like a hawk tonight. How do you think they did?"

"They were amazing. I'm proud of them all."

"They were amazing because they got through the night or because they're talented?" Her eyes were on her computer screen but I knew her ears were focused on whatever I was going to say, a part of my thought that she wouldn't hesitate to take notes on what I said.

"Both, Rosalie," She began to type, "There were obvious nerves but they retained everything they learned, were charismatic with Cyprus visitors and seemed comfortable with their surroundings."

"What about with the rest of the staff?"

"The staff seems to be really supportive of the girls. Cyprus is a family and everyone accepted them enthusiastically."

"Everyone on the staff?"

I thought about Joanna's comments earlier in the night. She acted like a bitch but I still didn't want to get her in any trouble. "From what I could tell, yeah."

Rosalie looked up from her computer and stared at me. "Are you sure you want to go with that answer?" She could smell the bullshit in response. "I can see almost all of my club form my office, Bella. That window isn't there because I enjoy LED lights and watching people lose their inhibitions. I can sit right where I am and watch this establishment flourish; do you want to sit in front of me and say that everyone got along like peaches and cream?"

I slumped in the chair like sad dog that had been caught on the living room furniture. "There may have been a few people who felt… put out by the newest additions."

"Oh?" She began to type again, and looked at me when I stopped speaking, giving me a look that said, 'keep going, or else'.

"It's really nothing. I think that there's a little bit of concern that there will be…. _favoritism_ in the club? I think in a few weeks once everyone gets to know everyone things will calm down, really."

"You can go, Bella. I'll see you this afternoon at the gym."

Was it just that easy? "Alright, goodnight." She didn't say anything as I walked out of her office and closed the door.

I walked back to my locker to get my things, thinking about the sleep I'd get to enjoy when I got home. I was surprised when I was driving out and saw someone standing by the gate to the employee parking.

"Bree?" I rolled down my passenger window and waved her over with my arm. She was wearing dark tights and the black hoodie she had on swallowed her small frame.

"Hey, Bella." She waved and gave me a tight grin.

"Do you need a ride?"

"No, no thanks. I'm waiting for my brother to come pick me up. He'll be here any minute."

It was almost 5am and since she was so huddled up in her hoodie I figured she'd been outside for a while. "Do you know how far he is?"

"No." she looked up the street at a car that was going by. Instead of turning down the one way street that the parking lot let out onto, it went straight and Bree sighed.

"When was the last time you talked to him?"

"Um… six?"

"This evening?"

"Yeah. I called him at midnight when we rotated and left him a message. He'll be here."

I sighed, "Get in the truck." She shook her head and opened her mouth to protest but I cut her off, "If you think I'm going to drive off in the middle of the night with you standing on the corner alone you're insane. Get in the damn truck so I can take you home. You'll call your brother on the way."

She slumped her shoulders and I reached over to unlock the door. "Where do you live, Bree?"

"In Central District?" She replied like she was asking me if it was okay for her to live there.

"Alright, I kinda know where that is but you're still going to have to give me directions."

"Bella, you really don't—"

"Bree, I'm taking you home whether you like it or not. Tell me which way to go."

She directed me without trying anymore opposition. When we got to her house twenty minutes later the sun was beginning to come up and I was yawning every thirty seconds. I noticed all the lights were off in the house that Bree told me to pull in front of.

"Thanks for this, Bella."

"Not a problem. If you ever need a ride let me know, I don't want you waiting outside like that again, and I mean it." I smiled at her and tried to stifle another yawn from my mouth as she hopped out of the truck with her things. I watched her walk into the small ranch house and close the door behind her before I pulled off in the direction I thought the highway was.

Getting lost a few times trying to navigate my way out of the neighborhood was what I expected to happen after I left Bree's house and it was close to six when I finally walked in the door. I could hear the shower running in the main bathroom and was happy when I plopped in my bed in just my underwear that Angela wasn't trying to channel her inner Christina Aguilera.

I was _really_ going to hate the painful transition back to the vampire shift.


	11. Decpetion

Happy Monday! Happy July! Long time no see... huh? Without going into all the details about why I've been gone I'm just going to let you all know that Women's Healthcare in America isn't something too many people care about. The past few weeks I've just been too depressed to do anything that didn't involve crying and asking why 'Why can't I get this medicine' or, 'Why do I have to call so many people to explain this'. As of right now things are fine, relatively speaking, and I am very sorry if I kept any of you waiting.

The comments from the last chapter were interesting. Nobody seems to like Bella's real life. What can you do after you wipe egg off of your face _besides_ going back to reality? Here's some more 'boring stuff' but don't worry, I have a feeling that it won't last long...

**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer owns all of Twilight, I'm just living in a fantasy world.

* * *

Waking up for a Tuesday afternoon in the gym wasn't ideal for me or the girls. They all stifled yawns and groaned, looking at the time every few minutes waiting for direction.

"Where the hell is she? We were all supposed to be here at two and now we're here after being up all night. This sucks."

"Kristie, Rosalie will be here, it hasn't even been thirty minutes, maybe something happened at the club and she just didn't have time to text anyone." They didn't know that I was lying through my teeth. I knew that Rosalie Hale was always on time and expected everyone she dealt with to follow suit. I had no idea where she was and my calls and texts had gone unanswered. "Why don't you guys go and warm up for a bit. There's an indoor track upstairs and we can do some laps when everyone is ready."

They groaned as they all spread out and began to stretch. They were all tired and sore but they'd get used to it eventually; everyone that worked at Cyprus did.

After 90 minutes, some core training and three miles worth of sweat I had no choice but to let everyone go. Nobody had heard anything from Rosalie and two hours was more than enough gym time for a normal person.

"This was good, guys. You all could've left but you didn't. That counts towards something, right?"

"Now she tells us we could've left." Heather whispered to Bree and I rolled my eyes as they both laughed.

"If nobody has anything to do, how about we get changed and get some food, my treat? There's a place by Pike Place that has the best burritos in the city."

"We just did two hours of cardio and you want to fill us with _carbs_?"

"Yes, Kristie, carbs. Delicious carbs. It's not mandatory, just co-workers hanging out."

When Jen enthusiastically added, "Free food is the best kind of food," every agreed that it would be nice to do something non-work related with each other.

Everyone but Bree had driven to the gym so she rode with me. I turned on the radio and pulled out of my parking spot and headed to Pike Place.

"So… was your brother mad that you got a ride home?"

"Um…," I heard Bree huff in the passenger seat, "I guess not. I haven't really talked to him."

"What do you mean you haven't talked to him?"

"He wasn't home last night or this morning. He still isn't answering his phone so… yeah."

"Well it's a good thing that I drove you back. Is he always that flaky?" I looked over at her and she was staring at the window to her right and had a slight pout on her face.

"Fred's not a bad guy, he's just…"

"Flaky."

"It complicated. He's not perfect but he's there for me even when he's not actually there."

"If you need a ride home just let somebody know. I'm pretty sure there some oth—"

"No, really, it's fine. Thanks for the ride last night but I'll be okay, really, Bella."

I sighed and didn't respond to her request. We were close to Pike Place and Bree's business wasn't for any of the other girls. "I think it'll be easiest to park a few blocks away. The place I want to go to is by the Economy Building and there's no point in paying for the parking deck."

There were a few meters open about a block away so when I pulled into and open space everyone else took that as their queue to do the same. Before I took the key out of the ignition I turned and spoke, "I don't want to make you upset or anything, so don't think that I'm being bitchy or nosey by speaking on what I don't know. Your business is your business, but if you need anything don't be afraid to ask me, okay?"

Grabbing my bag, I hopped out of the car, not waiting for a reply. I didn't expect her to really take my words to heart and I wasn't expecting some giant breakthrough between us, especially when there were three other people waiting for us on the sidewalk. I just led everyone while they all hypothesized on the whereabouts of Rosalie Hale or their bar stories from the night before.

"Well, here we are; the home of the best Mexican food in all of downtown Seattle." I spread my arms out on the open sidewalk and wasn't even surprised by Kristie's eye rolling.

"You brought us to a hole for Mexican food? This is an actual hole in a wall, Bella."

I smiled at the girls and winked at Jen's hesitance as she looked at the small storefront. "La Vaca Burrito Express is a hole, but it's a delicious. Walk up to the window and tell them what you want."

"I don't know about this… it looks shady."

"Heather, this is sophisticated street food. They're fast, cook in and kitchen and it isn't a chain so you don't have to worry about inflated prices. I eat here all the time and I promise, I wouldn't bring you somewhere that _I_ wouldn't eat at."

I stood at the back of the small line of people who were waiting to place their orders. One by one everyone came to stand with me. Nobody verbally complained when I led them to some benches on the street either. The silent grumbles ended all together before I had even taken a bite of my carnitas burrito and rice and beans that could feed two people. After a quarter of my food was gone I was full and I could only laugh as everyone debated on the best combo meal.

"Your vegetarian burrito is good but it's not as kickass as my chicken tacos!"

"Bree, forget Kristie's stupid burrito and bask in my carne asada, _please_." Bree thought about Heather's comment and nodded.

"Bella, do you think that they'd give me carne asada _and_ chicken tacos in one order?"

I laughed and closed my container of food. "Bree, anything on the to-go menus is 5 bucks, _max_. I think you can order both and not have to worry about breaking a bank."

"Really? I'm coming here whenever I'm downtown. I'm Mexican and their carne asada is amazing."

"You're Mexican? You don't look Mexican." Jen squinted her eyes a Bree, like that would help her somehow see some kind of hidden ethnicity.

"Jen, I'm Mexican, my mom is Mexican, she was raised in Nevada and I've been there a million times. I'm Mexican."

You're probably half-Mexican. You don't look Mexican, you're too pale; I've been to Cancun. Do you know Spanish?"

"Heather, what does speaking Spanish have to do with anything? I'm half-Mexican and I know what authentic Mexican food tastes like."

"Everyone! I've eaten a bunch of wonderful carbs and now I'm tired. Can we end this discussion? Bree is Mexican, and you don't have to be tan to be one."

"Thank you, Bella. And I'm tired to, I think I'm going to head home; it looks like it'll rain soon, anyway." Everyone agreed that they could get some sleep and all stood up to get their things in order.

"I can give you a ride, Bree"

"Bella, that's fine." She cautiously glanced at me while she rummaged through her bag.

"Well, why not? I'll give you full veto power of the radio and conversation." Everyone laughed when I winked and wiggled my eyebrows. They didn't know that I was serious about the conversation being optional.

"Bree, just let her give you a ride home. We're in public and she just might make get on her hands and knees and beg." Kristie looked at the sky and pulled her jacket hood over her head.

Bree gave in with a sigh, "Fine."

After we all said our goodbyes on the street where the cars were parked and everyone had driven off, I started the car. "Oh, the places we will go!" I said excitedly while rubbing my hands together.

"Huh?"

"Dr. Suess?" I pulled out of the parking spot and began to chant, "The places you'll go, today is your day, your mountain is waiting so get on your way?"

Bree simply shrugged. "He's cool I guess. But we're just going to my house…"

"You kids don't appreciate the classics. When I was a kid I would've gotten that tattooed on arm or something."

"I'm not a kid!"

"You're like… eighteen."

"I'm _nineteen_!"

"Oh, I'm sorry; I totally _don't _smell the milk on your breath. You're definitely not a kid."

Bree cast her eyes upwards and sighed dramatically. "I am a young adult, actively taking on the responsibilities that most of my peers are afraid of. I have a job. I pay bills, Bella."

"Your phone bill?"

"It's a bill! And I buy groceries."

"You're right. I'm sorry. You're a young adult and have responsibilities." I laughed and turned on the radio, then was judged a bit because I didn't have a cd player. The ride back to Bree's house was fun since we weren't talking about anything serious. She smiled and just hopped out of the car when I told her to let me know when she needed a ride.

It had finally started to rain when I got back to the apartment and that didn't even mess with my good mood. I planned on napping my lunch away and catching up on the Chopped episodes that were saved on the DVR.

"You look awfully bubbly, B." Angela was cleaning the kitchen when I walked in and quirked her eye at me when I didn't take my shoes off by the door.

"I had a great workout, had enough Mexican food to put me to sleep for three days and I have my pseudo-housewife cleaning my apartment. All is good with life."

"This pseudo-housewife is cleaning because we're having dinner guests tonight, pseudo-husband. You forgot about that so what's next, our pseudo-anniversary?"

"Who's having dinner here? I brought you seventy-five percent of a great burrito."

"You really forgot, Bella? Maggie, Ben and one of his friends are coming over tonight. We talked about it a few days ago. Maggie's bringing pie."

"We talked about it? Are you sure?" I got up to look in the fridge to see what I could make in a few hours. I didn't remember planning any meals within the past few days. I'd been thinking about some Greek desert ideas to make for the girls but there was nothing other than that that was coming to mind. I grabbed a package that I thought were steaks and thought of a starch and vegetable combo that would go with whatever raw meat I had in my hand.

"I am a two hundred percent sure you knew about this, Bella. Maybe it's all the club stuff that's on your mind but I _know_ we talked about this." Angela crossed her arms and stood by the counter. I was tempted to shoo her out but I was too busy reading the smudged writing on the wrapping paper and grabbing a cutting board and cheese grater. "You have three hours, Bella, you have plenty of time to—"

"No. I have to shower, get dressed and figure out what art piece I'm going to create for tonight's audience. I really have no idea how I could have forgotten this, Angela…"

~oOo~

All of my prep work was done; the lamb that I'd be making tonight was marinating in a vacuum container that usually held cookies when I felt myself mentally exhale. I wasn't even thinking about what I'd wear; jeans and a nice top would suffice.

My body was still tired. I didn't know how long tonight's company would be over and there was no way I'd be able to take a nap of any significance. After throwing on sweats to cook in and French braiding my hair I looked at my bed wistfully; I'd miss it.

"Angela, who's supposed to be coming with Ben?" There was no way she'd try to set me up again. After Evan's ogling eyes and the Canlis disaster, I was sure I'd be safe from Angela's set-ups until December.

"Oh… um… just some guy." She walked to the refrigerator and looked in the freezer.

"Just some guy?"

"Some guy; he works with him. Maggie wants to meet him."

"You're setting _Maggie_ up?"

"Yes." Angela gave me a grin that looked like it was more for her than me.

I sighed and said nothing as I turned on the stove to heat the large pot on top of the burner. Opening the canister filled the kitchen with the heat of the curry that the lamb had been sitting in and I smiled contentedly even though my nose burned a little. After sautéing diced vegetables with my spices and ground herbs and browning the lamb, I put a lid over the pot and let it simmer. I'd already measured out my coconut milk and minced ginger so when I was done thoroughly rinsing the jasmine rice and had it boiling on the pot I went back to the lamb to make sure it was all cooking evenly. Everything would be ready around the time everyone was supposed to be here.

I went into my room to change into. Angela just had on a pair of black jeans and a yellow sleeveless shirt with ruffles so I kept it casual as well. I was sure the grey jeans and light striped brown sweater matched, but I didn't have it in my to care about a fashion statement. I saw a read owl necklace and figured that would jazz up whatever look it looked like I was going for.

"So, Bella…. I have some bad news and I have some good news. Which one do you want first?" I'd just walked into the kitchen to check on dinner when Angela walked out of her room also, smiling warily.

"Oh, god… what is it?" the last thing I wanted to hear was that there would be more people coming over and there wouldn't be enough food.

"Well, Maggie texted me and she went to High 5 and bought a bunch of pie jars and vanilla ice cream. She's on her way." High 5 may have been the best place to get a pie. It was a nice place for the classic flavors like apple and lemon meringue but they were known for using fillings like green tea or oatmeal and it always worked. It was featured in a ton of cooking magazines and it was a bit expensive, but if you had a sweet tooth it was worth it.

"Well, I'm guessing that's the good news?"

"Maybe…"

"Angela." I turned from the stove and looked at her, waiting for the rest of the sentence to come out of her mouth.

"Ben and his friend are coming but not for dinner. Something came up and they're going to come over a little later. It'll just be us girls until then."

This should've been a good thing, and it was until I realized that I was cooking for Angela, who couldn't bake chicken, and Maggie, who was closer to being an actual chef than I was. If there was anything slightly off with anything I'd be mortified.

"B, is that okay? I know you were worried about everyone being—"

"Nope. It's fine…. _Everything_ is fine." I exhaled through my nose and turned to the stove. If I overcooked the lamb I'd be ready to lock myself in my room for the rest of the night.

~oOo~

"Bella you outdid yourself on dinner!"

"Oh please, Maggie. It was nothing, really." She helped herself to seconds of everything and Angela looked up at her phone at me in disbelief. I rolled my eyes and sipped the wine in my glass.

"This is better than some of the Thai places I've been to. Everything is flavorful but not too overpowering. You've got to tell me how you did the lamb."

"I swear I just threw some things together! This is just a casual dinner with friends."

"You know what," Angela stood up from her chair and threw her hands in the air, "You two should really just make out or something. Just take all of those stainless steel pots and pans and just… have at it in the kitchen"

Maggie just laughed at Angela's dramatics, "Isn't your boyfriend coming tonight?"

"Why would he be—"

"Because you said he was bringing a friend for me, remember?" The look Maggie gave Angela made her eyes widen a bit.

"Oh… right! I'll go call him now to see where they are... Be right back!" Angela smiled, ran to her room and slammed the door.

"_It must be that stupid date quota."_

"What was that, Bella?"

"Oh… nothing." I'd be killed if I told anyone about Angela's mandatory dating rule.

Maggie smirked and shook her head at me and began to eat the food that was in front of her. "This is really great stuff. Have you ever thought about catering?"

"Not really."

"Have you tried it? The place I'm interning at could use a few more people if you want to try it out."

"No thanks. Cyprus is great. I'm going to finish school eventually, though. I just have to find the right place for me"

Maggie nodded her head but I could tell she wanted to say something else.

"So, what are you gals talking about?" Angela came back out from her room and plopped back into her seat at the table.

"Oh nothing, just work." Maggie smiled at Angela.

"You work for a catering company, right Maggie?"

"Just externing for now, but yeah. It's fun. I was telling Bella that if she wanted that I could get her in there if she wanted to finish up her culinary schooling."

"Bell…"

"Ang…" I got up from the table and when to the kitchen to get some pie jars that were in the refrigerator. Grabbing two, the ice cream, and two spoons, I placed one jar in front of Maggie and dug into the second. Angela could get her own dessert if she thought that having this conversation was the thing to do tonight.

"Isabella." She slowly broke into a wide grin and resembled someone trying to entice people into a windowless van. She wasn't going to get me; I didn't want any of the candy that she was waving around.

"Angela."

"Oh come on, Bella! What's the harm in trying it out at least once? It's not like you won't know anybody there, Maggie will be there and it'll probably be fun!"

"Angela, I barely know the basics when it comes to catering, I can't just go in and—"

"Well…." I had forgotten that Maggie was even in the conversation with us when she meekly raised her hand to interject. "They are taking bartenders, most of the events that are held downtown are for companies that want an open bar so the tips are pretty sweet. You could try that and at least see how everything works."

Angela perked up at that suggestion, "Yeah! Why don't you work the bar a few times? It'll be just like Cyprus, what's the harm in that?"

"No."

"Why not, are you chicken?"

"No."

"If it cooks like a chicken and says no like a chicken—"

"Angela, I'm not a chicken. Me saying yes or no to something that I can easily do but have no interest in means nothing."

"If it really isn't as big a deal as you claim, then do it… Chickenella."

"Uugh, fine."

"Fine?" Angela and Maggie both questioned me at the same time, like they had some freaky twin thing going on.

"Yes, fine. What's one day? It's not like I have to learn anything new." I rolled my eyes and sat back in my seat.

"Great. I told my boss that you worked in a nightclub and she said that you could work the bar at the next event if you want. She's looking forward to meeting you and should be calling you within the next few days." Maggie stood up, walked to the living room, picked up an old magazine that was on the coffee table and plopped onto the couch.

"What? But how would you have known that—"

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you that the guys won't be here tonight, either. Ben mentioned something about… something and says sorry if you went through any trouble tonight." Angela shrugged and walked to the armchair in the living room and turned on the TV. I was still at the table, with a pie jar that was half eaten and I felt more than a little lost.

If I didn't know any better I'd think that I'd just been set up.

* * *

Not too bad, right?

If you like visuals there are some on my Polyvore page and that link is on my profile. See you guys soon... hopefully!


	12. Back Into the Swing of Things

Greetings Lovers! How have you all been? Me... I'm not complaining even though I want to. Tis the life I lead. Life is insane, even for the mundane.

It's only been two weeks, that's not too bad, right? Some of you miss a certain someone and are getting a little bit antsy. I don't blame you but it'll happen_ soon_, promise! Reading everyone's comments is always fun, even the not so happy ones...

**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer owns all of Twilight, I'm just living in a fantasy world.

* * *

"Bella, I thought that you'd be happy to get back into the swing of things. Please, I'm sorry but I all but begged them to demo you." Maggie was on the verge of tears when I refused to bartend because of their trick.

"Why didn't you, I don't know, _run it by me beforehand?"_

"I should've, I know. I didn't though, and I'm wrong for that. It's only one night, and the owners are all great. I owe you."

She left at midnight and after the kitchen was cleaned I went to bed without speaking to Angela. I was almost certain she had a bigger part in this than mentioning a fake dinner.

I was going to sleep off any annoyance, and that was going well…. until my phone rang at 6am.

"Bella, how did yesterday at the gym go?"

"Uh… hello?" I groaned when my eyes refused to open and yawn in the phone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Isabella, did I wake you?" Even in my sleep I could hear the sarcasm in Rosalie's voice.

"Yes, you did."

"Oh, well then, let's not make it in vain then. How was yesterday?"

" Everyone was pissed that you didn't show up but we all got through the workout. Where were you anyway?" Still laying on my side, I scrunched up my still closed eyes because I was really confused about my perpetually business-minded boss not showing up for work.

"None of that matters; I just want to know that you took charge and made sure what needed to be done was done."

"I did and it was. Is that all you called me for?"

"For the most part, yes. And I wanted to let you know that I won't be at the gym this afternoon either. If you handled yesterday you can do it again today."

"_What?!"_ That got me to open my eyes… widely.

"I have to go so please don't try to debate me on this. The gym time has already been paid for so there's no point in just cancelling it. Bye Isabella." I phone clicked in my ear. I shouldn't have been surprised.

There was no point in going back to sleep so I took a quick shower. I'd decided to make some mini cakes for the girls to congratulate them on their first night. I found a chocolate walnut torte recipe and now was as good a time as ever to attempt a Greek baklava. I needed some phyllo sheets for the baklava and there weren't any more walnuts in the apartment either. I was nervous about going to Pike Place but there was still a part of me that regretted running out of Canlis last week.

I should've told that jerk off instead of punking out. I told myself that I'd go and summon the Market magic at a flower cart that sold the most ornate blooms I could find but I always ended up with an excuse. I actually had to go and get the things for the desserts though, so now was as good a time as ever.

After doing a load of laundry and reorganizing my closet I finally left. I'd heard Angela shuffling around in her room, getting ready to go to her internship, but I didn't come out of my room when I heard her walking around the kitchen. I was still annoyed about yesterday and figured that I'd just let things cool down before I spoke to her. It was after 8 when she left and I decided to leave as well. I had to stop stalling and get to the Market.

I bought some fresh vegetables from Linda and asked her about some sales. I didn't ask her if she'd seen any extraordinary flowers though, when I saw what I wanted, I'd know it. I doubted that he'd approach me but I was hoping that I'd see him.

After picking up the phyllo, nuts and some fruits for glazes, I walked around sought out my flowers. I'd give myself an hour before I'd give up and go home. The gym time call was for three-thirty and I wanted to have my snacks ready for today since tomorrow was Thursday and we were going to start with the weekend rush.

After about forty-five minutes of unsuccessful searching I was ready to give up. It seemed like everywhere I turned there were lilies or roses. The tulips looked common and orchids were only too high maintenance to not be in an unusual color. I almost bought a bunch of sunflowers that were half my height but I knew I didn't have a tall enough vase to put them in. I walked into a flower shop and decided to look around a bit, if I didn't find anything I'd just go home. I tried, right?

"Hi, can I help you today, ma'am?" the florist, an older woman with grey peppered in with her dark brown hair spoke to me as soon as I came in the shop.

"Um… no. No thank you. I'm just looking around for now."

Almost everything in the shop could've been found out with the venders I'd passed earlier. There was nothing that caught my eye as they darted out the shop's front window every few minutes. I sighed and shook my head.

"Are you sure I can't help you?"

I turned to the florist and couldn't help but sigh again. How could I tell her that there was some kind of magic with the flowers in Pike Place that would conjure up a man who I detested?

"Actually, maybe you can? I'm looking for something… different. I'm always in Pike Place getting flowers but I don't want something that's… too run of the mill? If that makes any sense."

"That actually makes perfect sense." The woman smiled and nodded at what I thought was a picky request. "I can check in the back for you though, I brought in a few things this morning that I haven't gotten a chance to put on display yet."

I nodded politely and looked out the window, just in case. The florist came back with a half-dozen of what looked like white, pale pink and yellow calla lilies that had been pealed open and sprayed with wax.

"These babies are anthuriums, otherwise known as flamingo flowers or tail flowers. They're South American by origin but do well in this part of the world because they don't need too much direct sunlight or a lot of warm weather once they're in bloom. I usually have them out but people tend to go for the callas when they come in because they don't really have a scent. These ones were cut for vasing but they're good houseplants too if you become attached to the flower." The single heart-shaped petals looked shiny and weighed down but when I touched them they were smooth and a lot lighter than I expected. They were definitely exotic.

"These are beautiful. I think I'll take them."

"Okay great! I'll wrap them up and get you give you some simple care instructions to keep them healthy." She put them on the wooden workdesk behind the counter and trimmed the stems a little before wrapping them in paper and placing them in a vase.

"Oh, I don't need a va—"

"Don't worry about it, it's on the house. You seem to enjoy them and I probably wouldn't have gotten them out of the store unless someone came in specifically for them."

I grinned, "Well, thank you very much." The flowers weren't cheap but they were supposed to last a few weeks as long as I followed the instructions. I walked out of the flower shop with a smile on my face. It wasn't until I got outside to my truck that I realized that I hadn't run into anyone that I knew.

~oOo~

I told the girls that Rosalie wouldn't be there and they took it better than I thought they would. For the most part, everyone was just happy that they didn't have to wait around longer than necessary for someone that wouldn't be there. I decided that the same routine of running and toning as yesterday would be good today.

After leaving the gym an hour earlier than the day before I corralled everyone to my car so I could give them the treats that I'd made. I was proud of the baklava's flakiness and told myself when it came out of the oven that I would definitely experiment with it some more in the future.

"So, the boss told you to buy us this stuff because she bailed on us again?" Krista looked in the goodie bags I'd prepared for them and rolled her eyes.

"What? No, this was all me. It's like a congratulations for you all; for your first night. I'm proud of everyone."

"Yeah, okay. I guess you want us to think you're the nice boss, right?" She crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm not your boss."

"Bella's more like… a mentor."

"Whatever, Bree. She's our superior and you're stupid if you don't see it. Bella thanks for the cakes." Kristie kept her eyes on me as she flashed a peace sign and walked off to her car.

"Well….. That was interesting." Heather was slowly backing up from the truck with a nervous smirk on her face. "I guess I'll see you all tomorrow?"

I waved goodbye to everyone and the three remaining girls started to walk away from my truck.

"Hey, Bree, do you need a ride home?"

"Um," she walked slowly back towards me, "I, um, I drove here today. Fred's car."

"Oh, so you finally spoke to him?" If I was Bree, I'd have some choice for that scummy brother she had.

"Not really."

"You have his keys but you didn't talk to him at all?"

"Right." She shrugged easily.

"How does that work, exactly?"

"I woke up and his keys were on my dresser. He didn't need his car."

"But he's finally home?"

"No, not that I know of." She shrugged and bit her lip.

"You haven't seen him but you have is keys and he's not home?"

"Yeah, that's just how Fred is. Incognito or whatever."

"Is that safe? You being home alone like that?"

"Yeah, Bella, its fine. I gotta go, though." She walked across the parking lot and waved behind her. "I have some errands to run since I have the car. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait... Bree—"

"Bye Bella!"

When she got into a black sedan and pulled off I finally got back into my truck. She could take care of herself, what did she need me for, right? She was old enough to take care of herself and I shouldn't worry over her. I drove away from the gym and decided I was going to worry about myself… for now.

~oOo~

I was in my favorite place; I was in heaven. Nobody could possibly remove me from it or vice versa.

There was some sun peeking through the clouds and they made their way through my window. It wasn't enough to light up my entire bedroom but the faint beams that connected with my skin warmed me like a hug. I stretched under the blanket on my bed and told myself that I wasn't going to let anything keep me from it like I had been this week.

I'd gotten home a lit earlier than yesterday since we had left the gym on time today and I didn't have to take Bree home. Nobody was in the apartment and I decided to take advantage of the emptiness. An hour later my body was sated and something as simple as the blanket rubbing my exposed skin gave me chills. I just buried myself even deeper into the cocoon that only Target's finest sheets could provide. I didn't realize how tense I had been all week until the toys I'd kept in the bottom drawer of my nightstand were all buzzed out.

My cell rung and I didn't even try to grab it. It was only on the nightstand, less than a foot from my face but I didn't want to move. I closed my eyes and hummed whatever imaginary song was in my head.

The phone rang a second time.

Then, a third time immediately after that.

The fourth call almost made me get up and throw the phone against my wall. I just buried my head under my pillow.

At the seventh call, I relented.

"_What the hell are you doing that you can't pick up the phone, Swan?"_

I sighed. "Hello, Roaslie, how are you on this fine evening."

"You know why I'm calling, Bella. How was the gym."

"Oh, me? Never better. I did a little shopping earlier day and today I just want to relax and chill out, you know?"

"No. I don't know. I'm trying to run a business."

"I know but you should definitely go on a vacation sometime. Rosalie, your always so full steam, relax, unwind."

"Bella." I could almost hear her jaw clench through the phone.

"I have some great Thai leftovers in the kitchen. I think I'll just have that for dinner tonight, I don't feel like doing anything today."

"Isabella, do you think this is some kind of game? I asked you a question and you're wasting my time."

"Rosalie, the gym was fine. Although, I think everyone would prefer it if you'd come back. I'm not their boss."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not the boss, you are. I'm a coworker and you putting me in charge of them is kinda pissing everyone off."

"Oh?"

"Yup."

"You don't think that because you have seniority over them, and most of the current staff, that you don't have a say in anything?"

"Why should I? You own Cyprus, I just make the drinks."

Rosalie was silent on the phone for a while and if the call timer wasn't still going on my screen I'd swear that she wasn't on the phone anymore.

"Goodbye, Isabella, I'll see you tomorrow evening."

As usual, I was almost certain that Rosalie had hung up before I got my 'goodbye' out and, as usual, I didn't care. I threw my phone towards the foot of my bed and tried to find the sweet spot I was in before I bothered to pick up the phone.

I was almost certain I was close to the spot I was looking for when the phone rang again. What was it that Rosalie could want with me that couldn't wait until tomorrow? I knew she'd call until I picked up and since I'd thrown the phone to the end of my bed I had to reach to get it, ultimately killing any hope of getting comfortable.

"How can I help you?" I answered the phone with every bit of irritation I would muster up for one sentence.

"Um… Is there an Isabella Swan I could speak to?" The person on the other end of the phone was put off by my tone and I couldn't blame them.

This definitely was _not_ Rosalie Hale.

* * *

The next chapter is outlined and im working out the kinks in my head right now. It'll be fun so don't hate me too much for what may or may not be a cliffie!


End file.
